La Feria de Halloween
by Day78
Summary: Bella es obligada por Alice a ir a la Feria en Halloween. Lo que ella no sabe es que el chico que le gustaba también irá con ellos. Él no la notó el año pasado, pero de seguro sí la nota ahora. TRADUCCIÓN: Escrito por Jayeliwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

No podía creer que había accedido a ir a la feria. Hacia mucho frio afuera, y mis capas de ropas no parecían ser suficientes. Pero probablemente esta era la mejor opción. Alice me hizo elegir entre vestirme para ir a la fiesta de Halloween o ir a la Feria del Estado. Conociendo a Alice, el disfraz que me había comprado era demasiado atrevido para usar en público. Intenté discutir en contra de la feria, por el precio de las entradas, pero por supuesto ella ganó.

— No te preocupes por eso. — Alice dijo en el teléfono, quitándole importancia.

— No soy una Cullen, no tengo millones de dólares para derrochar en nada, muchas gracias. — dije en un tono sarcástico. Estoy segura de que si hubiéramos estado frente a frente me habría dado un manotazo en la cabeza.

— Bella, mi papá consigue un montón de esos boletos 'A todos los que te puedes subir' del hospital. Ellos están patrocinando un tipo de salud infantil. ¿Ves? No me cuesta ni un centavo que tú vengas con nosotros. Vamos, ¡Será genial! Podemos pasar el rato en la feria toda la noche, comer comida chatarra, y luego tu puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

— No se, Alice… ¿Quiénes van?

— Solo la pandilla. ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? — podía prácticamente verla haciendo puchero al otro lado del teléfono. Suspiré, sabiendo que ella había ganado.

— Bien. — murmuré agriamente.

— ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no vienes a eso de las cuatro y de ahí nos vamos todos juntos? — dijo, saltando. Sabía que ella estaría rebotando de arriba hacia abajo. Me pregunté cuántos cafés se habría tomado esa mañana.

Así que, aquí estaba, de pie en la puerta principal. Estaba sorprendida de que Alice no estuviera esperándome afuera, pero había llegado quince minutos temprano. Traje una mochila llena de cosas, estaba envuelta en tantas capas como pude. Me sentía como una bestia de nieve con todo esto, y sabía que el frío a ellos no les molestaría para nada. Phoenix me tenía cálida.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente, meciéndome en mis talones de atrás para adelante mientras esperaba que alguien atendiera la puerta. Podía ver el coche de Rosalie en el frente, así que sabía que los mellizos ya estaban aquí. Jasper y Rosalie habían nacido en el sur, pero habían estado aquí mucho antes que yo. Yo era la más nueva del grupo, habiéndome mudado aquí el año pasado. Alice me había acobijado debajo de su bien vestida ala, y habíamos sido buenas amigas desde ese entonces.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. De pie ante mi, estaba la persona más hermosa que había visto. Era un rostro que conocía muy bien. Era Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice. Me había sentado junto a él en Bilogía avanzada el año pasado, y me gustaba mucho. No creo que él me haya notado siquiera. No lo había visto desde que se había ido al estado de Washington este pasado verano.

— ¿Hola? — dijo luego de un momento. Me debo haberlo quedado mirando como una idiota. Me aclaré la garganta y hablé suavemente.

— ¿Está Alice?

— Ah, si, está aún en su cueva alistándose. Entra. — dijo con una sonrisa maligna. No pude evitar reírme. ¿Qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras? Yo había sido una victima de su cueva de la moda en muchas ocasiones.

— Gracias. — murmuré, mientras pasaba por su lado. Coloqué mis cosas en el piso al lado de la puerta, para llevarlas a la habitación de Alice luego. Estaba preocupada que si iba allí ahora, ella intentaría re-vestirme.

Caminé hacia la sala de estar para encontrarme con Jasper, Emmett y Rose, sentados alrededor de la TV. Rose estaba ojeando una revista de moda, y los chicos estaban jugando un video juego. Me dejé caer en un sillón. — Hola, Bells. — murmuró Emmett, sin sacar su mirada de la pantalla.

— Hola… ¿Quién está ganando?

— Yo. — Jasper dijo fuertemente, chocando contra el hombre de Emmett. Em maldijo fuertemente y comenzó a apretar fuertemente los botones.

Me reí de sus payasadas. — Juego contra el ganador.

Edward ingresó en la habitación luego de un momento y se sentó en el final del sillón, el cual estaba cerca de mí. — Por cierto, soy Edward. Hermano de Alice. — dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.

— Ella sabe quien eres, idiota. Te sentaste al lado de Bella en Biología avanzada el año pasado. — Emmett dijo en un tono sarcástico, mientras continuaba aplastando botones. Aparentemente, algo salió mal porque tiró su palanca de juego. — ¡Maldición!

— Oh…— Edward dijo, distante. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un rojo brillante y yo me sentí mal por él. Era horrible que no se acordara de mí, pero honestamente, ¿Quién lo haría? No era algo que los demás miraran mucho. No había nada en mí que fuera memorable.

— Vamos, Bells. Jugamos tú y yo. — Jasper dijo, en un grueso acento sureño.

— Tendrás que jugar con ella luego. Estoy lista para irnos. — Alice dijo, ingresando a saltitos en la habitación.

— Bueno, ahora que la princesa está lista, nos podemos ir. — Edward dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice, en el modo más educado, lo tiro. — Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Antes de que pudiéramos salir, tiré de Alice hacia atrás. — No me dijiste que Edward iba a venir.

— ¿No lo hice? Se me debe haber olvidado. Es algo bueno, de todos modos. De este modo, nadie es el _excluido. _— sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él. Tenía ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared.

— No creo que todos entremos en el jeep. — Edward apuntó lo obvio. No pude evitar mirarlo. Me sentía como una tonta adolescente encaprichada. Bueno, era una adolescente, pero normalmente yo no era de este modo. Él simplemente se veía tan bien en su chaqueta de cuero y sus guantes. Su pelo cobrizo caía en frente de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Las pocas pecas rojas que le salpicaban su perfecta nariz, simplemente me hacían derretir. No me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero aparentemente, él si. Sonrió un poco y bajó la mirada.

— Vayamos en dos autos, entonces. Rose, Jasper, Em y yo en el jeep, y tú y Bella pueden ir en tu coche. ¿Qué piensas? — Alice preguntó alegremente. Tenía ganas de dar la vuelta y patearle el trasero, fuerte.

— A mi me parece bien. — Edward dijo, encogiendo sus perfectos hombros.

— Te voy a matar. — murmuré en el oído de Alice, antes de caminar hacia el volvo. Edward, siendo el perfecto caballero que es, me abrió la puerta. — Gracias.

— Es un placer. — dijo, hacienda aparecer su característica sonrisa torcida.

Luego de que cerró la puerta, suspiré pesadamente. Iba a ser una larga noche. No sabía como me las iba a arreglar. Era torpe cuando no estaba nerviosa. ¿Pero cuando estaba así de agitada? Estaba completamente fregada.

— ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música? — me preguntó, luego de subirse al coche.

— Para nada. Adelante. — sonreí un poco. El solo hecho de mirarlo me hacia sonrojar. Oh si, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Prendió el estéreo. Aparentemente, un CD estaba ya sonando, porque empezó al principio de la canción. Instantáneamente la reconocí. No pude evitar reírme. No encajaba con Edward para nada.

— ¿Que? — me preguntó, mirándome de reojo.

— ¿_Bowling for soup_? — le pregunté con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Oh! ¿Los conoces? Los vi tocando en el campus. Sus canciones son bastantes divertidas. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Solté unas risitas. — Si, son muy divertidos. — vino una de mis partes favoritas de la canción y no pude evitar cantarla. — _She's seen all the classic. __She knows every lines. Breakfast club, pretty in piny, even st. __Elmo's fire_. — se me escapó antes de que lo pudiera evitar. Incluso baile un poco en mi asiento. Cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho, puse las manos en mi rostro. — Ugh, no puedo creer que hice eso.

Él se rió suavemente. — No te preocupes. Fue lindo. — dejé caer mis manos para mirarlo, mis ojos se ensancharon y un rubor rojo brillante cubrió mis mejillas. Para ese entonces ya habíamos llegado a la feria. Detuvo el coche y se giró para mirarme. — No tengas vergüenza. Fue muy lindo.

— Um, ¿Gracias? — pregunté más que dije. No sabía qué más decir. Me sentía como una completa idiota.

Salí del coche y me uní al grupo que estaba dirigido por, por supuesto, Alice. Ella estaba entregando los pases. — Bueno, ¿en que nos vamos a subir primero?

Bueno, así es cómo empezó mi noche. Cada vuelta parecía necesitar un compañero. Y como yo no tenía pareja como el resto de ellos, tenía que subirme con Edward. La primera vuelta que nos subimos, yo estaba prácticamente sentada e el regazo de Edward. Me moví lo más lejos del asiento que pude, intentando darle cuanto espacio me era posible. — ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó suavemente.

— Nada. — bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales estaban agarrando fuertemente la barra plateada.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de encontrarme con su siempre intense mirada. Tragué saliva fuertemente, mordiendo mi labio. — Te prometo que no muerdo. — susurró suavemente en mi oído. Me giré para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Edward me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y yo abrí mi boca para responder, no realmente segura de qué decir. Afortunadamente, el juego empezó, salvándome de mi misma.

Anduvimos en unos juegos más. Estaba empezando a ponerme más cómoda con Edward, quien parecía que estaba dirigiendo la mayoría de su atención a mí. O quizás, es porque no tenía mucha opción. Uno de los problemas más grandes de ser una persona soltera en un grupo lleno de parejas es que tiendes a …_unirte_…a la otra persona mientras están jugando, y aparentemente, todo esta emoción, hacia que las parejas estuvieran en el humor de besarse en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

Rose estaba prácticamente envuelta alrededor de Emmett como su fuera un caño de _stripper _mientras esperábamos en la fila para la montaña rusa. Si ella movía su lengua un poco mas adelante por su garganta, él probablemente se la tragaría accidentalmente. Las manos de Emmett estaban literalmente pegadas a su trasero. — Se ve que se están divirtiendo. — Edward dijo secamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Demasiado, si me preguntas. — susurré.

— ¿Entonces, te están poniendo igual de incomoda que a mi? — preguntó, avergonzado. Podía decir que él era un chico del tipo privado, y esta muestra de afecto en público era probablemente demasiado para él. Era algo que teníamos en común. Asentí, mirándolo sobre mi hombro. No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca a mi. Tenía que detenerme antes de que saltara. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo luego de este juego? Dejémosle tener su momento de inspección de amígdalas.

Me reí. — Si, claro. Estaba empezando a tener hambre.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Alice, alejándose de Jasper, quien tenía una mirada muy… _feliz_… en su rostro. — Yo también. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comprar algo luego de este?

Edward gimió suavemente por alguna razón. No le pregunté por qué. Quizás solo estaba cansado de todas esas parejas también.

— ¿Quieres compartir una tarta conmigo para el postre? — preguntó, luego de que nos sentáramos con la comida. Obtuve un gran _hot-dog_ con kétchup y un poco de mostaza. Él, un pedazo de pizza. — No puedo comerlo todo yo solo.

— Claro, suena bien. Yo nunca lo puedo terminar tampoco. — le sonreí. Él se rió un poco. — ¿Que?

Tomó una servilleta y limpió la esquina de mi boca. Había una gran cantidad de kétchup en mi mejilla. Me ruboricé intensamente. Desvié la mirada, apretando los labios. — Hey, Bella. ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? — preguntó en una voz demasiado animada.

Me giré para mirarlo y vi que todo su labio inferior estaba cubierto de salsa. Me reí suavemente. Sabía que estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor, y estaba funcionando. Era un gesto muy lindo. Como él había hecho conmigo, me incliné hacia delante y limpié su rostro. — Eres demasiado, ¿lo sabes?

Me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente, mientras sonreía. Realmente el era demasiado. — Iré a buscar la tarta. ¿Quieres algo especial en ella?

— Solo polvo de azúcar.

— Perfecto. Como me gusta. — sonrió, dándose la vuelta.

Alice se deslizó cerca de mí, inclinando su cabeza en mi hombro. — ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

— Si. — dije a través de dientes apretados. Aún estaba enojada con ella por no haberme advertido por lo menos. Aunque, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no hubiera venido.

Ella chocó su hombro contra el mío. — Me dirás sobre esto luego.

— ¿Decirte sobre que? — pregunté confundida.

Me guiñó un ojo, acercándose más a Jasper. Me pregunté que tenían los Cullen con los guiños. Ellos siempre parecían saber algo que tú no. Edward retomó su lugar, sentándose en el mismo banco que yo, en vez de en frente. — Tienes que probar esto. Está muy bueno. — dijo, sacando un pedazo para mi. Lo sostuvo cerca de mis labios, mirándome expectante.

Me incliné hacia delante y mordí lo que tenía en la mano. Era una mezcla del dulce y salado sabor de sus dedos, los cuales estaban ahora desnudos porque se sacó sus guantes para comer. Gemí en placer, pero no por el gusto de la comida barata de la feria. — Está bueno.

Cuando levanté la mirada, Edward estaba mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose un poco. Bajó la mirada rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta. La acción me recordó… a mi mima. Agarró su soda y tomó un largo sorbo. Quería preguntarle que lo había puesto tan nervioso de repente, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

Nos sentamos en silencio después de eso. No sabía qué decir realmente. Terminamos la tarta y esperamos a los demás, los cuales parecían tardar una eternidad. — ¿En qué se quieren subir ahora? — nos preguntó Alice, tirando su taza.

— No creo que sea una buena idea subirnos en nada ahora. — dijo Rose, frotándose su plano estomago. — No quiero vomitar en mis zapatos Madden. ¿Por qué no jugamos en algún juego o algo?

No tenía dinero para jugar, así que me puse de pie atrás para mirar. Edward se quedó atrás también, dejando que el resto se divirtiera. — ¿No te gustan los juegos de feria? — preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. — Si, me gustan. Es solo que no tengo dinero para gastar en esto. Admití con un rubor — Nunca ganaría nada, de todos modos.

Apretó sus labios pensativamente por un momento. Edward miró alrededor rápidamente, sus ojos buscaban algo. Aparentemente lo encontró porque agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí. Estábamos de pie en frente de un juego, en el cual tiras una pelota para derrumbar los tres tarros de leche. Tenía precios altos colgando alrededor, mostrando que era uno de los juegos más difícil de ganar. Edward sacó dos dólares, el precio de un tiro y se los entregó al señor. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa ladina. — Elije cual te gusta.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté confundida. Antes de que pudiera responder, agitó su brazo hacia atrás y tiró la pelota con toda su fuerza. Los tarros de leche de metal colisionaron contra el suelo ruidosamente.

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! — el operador del juego grito. — ¿Qué te gustaría?

— Lo que sea que la bella dama quiera. — dijo Edward, sonriéndome. Me estaba mirando por debajo de sus pestañas. Estaba hipnotizada por ellas. — ¿Que es lo que quieres, Bella?

Debía detenerme a mi misma de gritar "A ti Edward. Te quiero a ti". Sabía que eso no era sensato, o posible, así que no iba a arruinar una perfecta noche. — ¿Qué tal el oso de peluche púrpura?

El hombre lo agarró y me lo entregó. Lo apreté contra mi pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente. — ¿Por qué no intentas ganar otro? — le ofreció a Edward, siempre intentando hacer otra venta.

— No, esto es suficiente. — declaré rápidamente, alejando a Edward del juego. Perdimos el rastro de los demás.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó, cuando estuvimos a una distancia segura de todos los que llamaban a los juegos.

— Me encanta. Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

— Quise hacerlo. Cada chica merece tener un animal de peluche ganado para ella en la feria. — dijo, con su hermosa sonrisa apareciendo otra vez. Sentí que se me debilitaban las rodillas y me tomó mucho esfuerzo no dejarme caer al piso. El era tan encantador y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Nos estábamos mirando directamente a los ojos, con el silencio ensordecedor. Comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, sus labios estaban a solo pocas pulgadas de los míos. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, rogando que lo que esperaba que estuviera a punto de pasar fuera cierto. Sus labios estaban literalmente a solo un suspiro de los míos cuando sentí algo corto e irritante tirando de mi brazo.

— ¡Vamos, iremos a la casa embrujada! — Alice exclamó emocionada. Tenía la peor sincronización. Realmente quería golpearla en ese momento.

— No me gustan las casa embrujadas. — me quejé, mientras me empujaba con ella.

— Bueno, te protegeré, si quieres, Bella. — dijo Edward al lado mío. Su mano toco la parte baja de mi espalda, haciendo que mi corazón latiera ruidosamente en mi pecho. Estaba sorprendida de que él no pudiera oírlo.

— De acuerdo…— dije. ¿Cómo podía negarme ante eso?

Como era Halloween, la fila que era más larga era la de la casa embrujada, haciéndonos esperar mas tiempo que los usuales diez minutos. Había música sonando fuertemente por toda el área. Podía ser una extraña mezcla. Había canciones de rap, _heavy metal_, canciones de música _country_, luego algo de los '50. Pero no era horrible. De hecho escuché un montón de canciones que me gustaban.

— ¡Oh! ¡Amo esta canción! — Alice aplaudió fuertemente, soltando risitas. Alice, siendo Alice, no era para nada tímida. Comenzó a bailar, más bien frotarse, contra Jasper. No le tomo¿ó mucho a Rosalie unírseles también. Me reí, viendo su tonta exhibición.

— Me siento excluido. — una suave voz dijo detrás de mí. — ¿No supondría que bailarías conmigo?

Me giré hacia él, mordiéndome el labio. — Soy terrible bailando y no quiero que pierdas un dedo del pie, o algo así.

— ¿Por favor? — preguntó Edward, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

— Honestamente, no se como se baila este tipo de música. — le dije, intentando pensar en otra excusa para no bailar. No era que no quería, sino que no quería lastimarlo o hacerme quedar como una tonta. Pero, si él era igual que su hermana, entonces ya sabía que estaba perdida.

— No es tan difícil, lo prometo. Déjame mostrarte. — sin ninguna palabra más, me dio la vuelta. Colocó sus manos en mis caderas, presionando mi espalda contra él. Con sus caderas, rodillas y manos, me presiono en un estable rito. — Ahí lo tienes. Para nada difícil, ¿verdad?

— No. — chillé.

Continuamos bailando juntos, con sus manos deslizándose hacia mi cintura. Mi cabeza se reclinó contra su hombro sin mi permiso. Me encontré con un sonriente Edward. Decidí intentar hacer algo que una vez vi que Alice lo hacía. Rogué mentalmente que no golpeara accidentalmente a Edward en el rostro. Levanté mi brazo suavemente. Él pareció darse cuenta que era lo que yo estaba intentando hacer porque su mano se deslizó por mi costado y hacia mi brazo, guiándolo hasta que mis dedos estaban descansando en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

— Hey, chicos, es nuestro turno. — dijo Alice, llamando mi atención.

Me ruboricé, desviando la mirada rápidamente, mientras me alejaba de él. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto. Edward no parecía estar avergonzado para nada. Me ofreció su brazo. — ¿Vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza, levantando el oso que había dejado en el suelo. Deslicé mi brazo alrededor del de él. No estaba esperando esto. Era bastante nerviosa. Nunca me gustaron mucho las casas embrujadas. Aunque, parecía ser la única.

Lentamente solté el brazo de Edward mientras entrabamos. Caminé frente a él, deseando poder correr a través de esta cosa o simplemente dar la media vuelta. Sabía que lo estaba por pasar. Alguien saltó, gritándome fuerte. Grité y me giré, corriendo directamente hacia Edward. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi cintura fuertemente, sosteniéndome contra él. — Todo está bien. — me silenció suavemente — ¿Por qué no sostienes mi mano? Te prometo que te mantendré a salvo.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé su mano. Ojalá ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido guantes puestos, así era piel con piel. Estaba más que curiosa de saber como se sentiría. El resto de la casa no era casi nada aterradora. Estaba demasiado envuelta en el hecho de estar tan cerca de él. Cada vez que había un poco de luz, me ponía estudiar sus facciones, pero cada vez que lo hacía él estaba mirándome a mi.

Estábamos casi libres y limpios. Ya no podía oír a Alice o al resto. Debían de haberse perdido en el laberinto en la parte del medio. Podía ver la luz viniendo desde la salida. Comencé a apurar el paso, lista para salir. De repente, algo salió del techo y casi choco directamente con el. Chillé, retrocediendo. No estoy segura en que se me atascó el pie. Me preparé para una caída para finalmente no llegó. Luego de un momento, abrí los ojos, uno por vez.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Edward. Sus brazos estaban fuertemente a mí alrededor.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no pude. Mientras intentaba poner presión en mi pie izquierdo, dejé escapar un silbido bajo de dolor. — Me duele el tobillo.

Sin decir nada más, Edward puso su brazo debajo de mis rodillas y me levantó en vilo. Caminó decididamente fuera de la casa y hasta en banco más cercano. Se sentó en él conmigo en su regazo. — ¿Cual es?

— El izquierdo. — me mordí el labio, intentando no llorar.

Cuidadosamente desató mi bota y me la sacó. Me sacó mi media y la colocó a un costado. Delicadamente, pasó sus dedos sobre mi tobillo. — Mueve tus dedos.

Hice lo que me pidió y sentí el dolor corriendo a través de mi pie. Comencé a llorar suavemente, las lágrimas se derramaban por mi demasiado frio rostro. — Me duele, pero no creo que esté roto.

— Creo que tienes razón. Seguro que estará bien en un par de días. — levantó la mirada suavemente y frunció el seño, subiendo su mano hacia mi mejilla. — No te preocupes, estarás bien.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Bella, ¿estás bien? — Alice chilló, mientras corría hacia mí.

— Me lastimé el tobillo. — dije planamente, sin querer decir más por miedo que mi voz de quebrara.

— Papá no va a trabajar hasta alas once, así que iré a llevarla a casa para que él pueda examinarla. — explicó Edward.

— Iremos todos. — dijo Alice rápidamente.

— ¡No! — dije, algo fuerte, insegura de contra quien estaba protestando. No quería ser una molestia y arruinarle la noche a nadie. Me sentaría en este banco hasta que todos estén listos para irse, no me molestaba.

— No te preocupes, Alice. Ya quería irme, de todos modos. ¿Por qué ustedes no se quedan y pasan un buen rato? Yo cuidaré de Bella.

— Solo si a ella le parece bien. ¿Lo está? — me preguntó Alice, con largos y redondos ojos.

— Por supuesto. Fundan el lugar por mí, ¿de acuerdo? — le dediqué una sonrisa aguada.

Luego de que ella accediera, Edward me cargó hacia su coche, conmigo abrazando mi oso de peluche y mi bota. Me sentía bastante tonta. No estoy segura de cómo abrió el coche pero pronto estaba dentro, con el asiento reclinado hacia atrás ligeramente. Él se apuró a su lado, metiéndose rápidamente. Subió la calefacción y comenzó el rápido camino hacia su casa.

Intenté moverme para sentirme más cómoda en el asiento, pero accidentalmente puse presión en mi pie. Dejé escapar un silbido y las lágrimas volvieron. Me mordí el labio, rogando que Edward no lo notara. Aunque, por supuesto que si lo notó.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, su mano alcanzando la mía. Comenzó a frotar calmantes círculos en mi piel, calmándome completamente.

No quería que nos dejáramos de tocar. Era tan… íntimo. Sabía que solo estaba intentando consolarme, pero era lindo. Cuando el coche se detuvo, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Edward me miró, nuestras manos aun conectadas. Sonrió ligeramente, sosteniendo mi mirada mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia delante. Pensé que iba a besarme, pero por supuesto me equivocaba. Desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad.

Era solo mi activa imaginación. Eso era lo que yo quería, entonces lo creaba. Usualmente, me gustaba vivir en mi propio mundo, pero hoy era irritante.

— No te muevas. — me ordenó en una voz firme, antes de salir del coche. Corrió hacia mi lado, abriendo la puerta para mí. Como antes, deslizó sus brazos debajo mío y me sostuvo contra él.

— Puedo caminar, lo sabes. — dije, algo jadeante.

— No, tú puedes saltar. Y no quiero que te caigas y te rompas la cara. Así que, silencio. — me reprochó juguetonamente.

Edward abrió la puerta frontal y me hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta con su pie. El ruido hizo eco a través de la casa. — Hey, chicos, llegaron temprano a casa… — escuché la voz de Carlisle, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Se apresuró a través de la sala de estar, ya vestido con su ropa de trabajo, un juego de un brillante conjunto azul. — ¿Qué pasó?

— Se cayó. Parece ser que tiene un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. La hinchazón y las magulladuras son menores, pero quería traerla hacia ti para asegurarme que estaba bien.

— Súbela hacia mi estudio. La revisaré allí. — Carlisle ordenó, corriendo a buscar su maletín. Edward me cargó por las caleras como si no pesara nada. Estaba sorprendida con lo fuerte que era. Cuidadosamente, me sentó en el sillón de cuero, esperando a que regresara su padre. — Bueno, Bella, debo decir que tienes suerte de haberte caído cerca de un estudiante de medicina, el cual tiene un padre médico. — bromeó Carlisle.

— Suerte para mi, mala suerte para ti. — sonreí, intentando ignorar mi zumbeante pie.

Carlisle me sonrió cariñosamente, luego se inclinó hacia abajo y comenzó a examinar mi hinchado tobillo. Dobló mis dedos en diferentes direcciones, presionando la sensible piel con sus frio dedos. — Edward, creo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué no bajas y me traes una bolsa con hielo junto con sus cosas? Creo que están junto a la puerta.

Edward asintió y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Era un poco extraño estar sola con su padre, aunque él me agradaba y yo lo respetaba mucho. Así que decidí hacer una conversación. — ¿La Sra. Esme no está en casa?

— No, pasará la noche en Seattle. Es una de los jueces del evento de caridad de los bailes de disfraces. Se supone que ella debe elegir el mejor disfraz femenino. Decidió quedarse por el fin de semana y quedarse con algunos de sus amigas de la universidad. — explicó, riendo. — Ella quería que yo también fuera, pero como puedes ver, trabajo de noche este fin de semana. Creo que Halloween asusta a algunos de los nuevos doctores.

— Es una lástima, sonaba bastante divertido. — dije, mirándolo envolver mi tobillo cuidadosamente. Lo hizo perfectamente, no demasiado apretado, tampoco demasiado suelto.

— Bueno, ella debe tener un tiempo para ella sola de vez en cuando. Además, tenemos Año Nuevo. — dijo, con una avergonzada sonrisa en el rostro.

— Traje la bolsa de hielo. Llevé sus cosas a mi cuarto. — Edward entró, colocando suavemente la bolsa de hielo sobre mi pie.

— ¿Tu cuarto? — tartamudeé.

— Si, yo duermo en el sillón. — Carlisle lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Edward lo miro por un momento, recordando que su padre estaba en la habitación y que probablemente debía explicar sus razones un poco mejor. — ¿Qué? Alice patea cuando esta dormida. Probablemente debas tener que arreglar el tobillo roto de Bella y la nariz rota de Alice por la mañana.

Carlisle rió. — Quizás tengas razón en eso. De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vas y la llevas a tu cuarto? Yo iré en un minuto con algunos analgésicos. Bella, quizás quieras alistarte para dormir porque las pastillas te harán sentirte cansada.

Asentí con la cabeza, intentando ponerme de pie. — Oh, no, no lo harás. — dijo Edward, rápidamente levantándome en sus brazos otra vez. — No harás más daño.

Me cargó los dos cuerpos más de escaleras hasta su cuarto, el cual estaba solo en ese piso. Solo había estado en él una vez y eso fue solo cuando Alice estaba buscando algo. Era un lugar hermoso, la mayoría era dorado y negro. Estaba instalado con sillones de cuero con una gran pantalla plana en frente. Sus CD de músicas estaban en hileras contra la pared, mostrando sus gustos. Me sentó en su cama de dos plazas y cuidadosamente trajo mi bolso hacia mí. — Tú te cambias aquí y yo iré al baño. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me ruboricé de un rojo brillante, tratando de aclarar los sucios pensamientos de mi cabeza. — No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Fue hasta su guardarropa y sacó unas cuantas cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo tenía así que me desvestí rápidamente. Solo había traído mi short y una camiseta sin mangas, no pensaba que iba a estar cerca de… nadie realmente. Suspiré y me los puse. Me sentía muy expuesta. Estaba cepillando mi pelo, cuando Edward salió del baño.

— Wow. — respiró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal? — le pregunté, bajando la mirada hacia mi.

— No, para nada. Um, tienes un cabello realmente largo. Es lindo. — dijo, apresuradamente. Caminó hasta su TV rápidamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. — ¿Quieres mirar una película? No estoy realmente cansado.

— Claro. Sería lindo. Tú elige. — le sonreí, rebotando hasta el gran sillón de cuero. El agarró algo y lo colocó en el reproductor de DVD. Fue hasta su cama y se inclinó, y pensé que él se iba asentar allí, para mi decepción, pero en cambio tomó una almohada y volvió hacia mí.

— Es mejor que mantengas tu pie en alto. — me explicó, mientras acomodaba todo por mi, incluso coloco mi pie en la almohada que pasaba a estar justo en su regazo. Me recosté un poco, intentando ponerme cómoda mientras la película empezaba.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Carlisle metió la cabeza. — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, mientras entraba.

— Adolorida, pero estaré bien.

— Toma estas. — me dio una pastilla y un vaso de agua. — Tomará una hora para que haga efecto pero ayudará bastante. Edward, ¿no te importa cuidarla?

— Será un placer. — Edward me sonrió. — Estábamos por ver una película

— Bien, entonces, diviértanse. Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Si el dolor empeora, quiero que vayas hasta el hospital de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, señor. — le sonreí — Gracias.

— Cuando quieras. Sabes que eres mi paciente favorita. — bromeó, dándome una palmadita en el hombro — Los veo por la mañana, chicos.

— Hey, papá, ¿puedes apagar las luces cuando salgas? — preguntó Edward, poniéndose más cómodo en su lugar, mientras comenzaban los créditos de la película.

La habitación estaba casi completamente negra con las luces apagadas, la única que luz que venía era de la TV. _Un hombre lobo americano en Londres_ comenzó en la pantalla y yo miré hacia Edward, sonriendo malignamente. — ¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó avergonzado — Es Halloween.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no me quejé más. No había visto esta antes, sola la más nueva en París. Aunque no era capaz de mirar la película porque comenzó a darme frio. Me estremecí, intentando frotar mis brazos para mantenerme cálida.

Por supuesto que Edward lo notó. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y literalmente me levantó, acomodando mi pie y la almohada. Fue hasta su cama y sacó el acolchado y caminó hacia mí. Se sentó a mi lado y envolvió la manta alrededor de ambos. — ¿Mejor? — preguntó.

— Mucho. — dije. Podía sentir el calor viniendo de su cuerpo. Era casi demasiado para mí. Edward puso su brazo en la parte trasera del sillón, mirando la película otra vez.

Finalmente comencé a relajarme y a mirar la película. Pero, por la misma razón que no me gustan las casas embrujadas, no me gustan las películas de terror tampoco. Chillé fuertemente, y me giré en el hombro de Edward. Sus brazos estaban esperándome, parecía. Me envolvió fuertemente, dejándome esconder mi rostro en su hombro.

— Shh, ya casi termina. — susurró. Su respiración rozó mi oreja, causando que me estremeciera de placer. Debía morderme el labio para no gemir.

Retrocedí un poco para poder mirarlo y me di cuenta, al igual que muchas veces en la noche, él estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros. Podía ver a sus ojos centellar, incluso en la tenue luz. Su agarre en mi se hizo mas fuerte por un momento y luego algo increíble paso. Me besó.

Nuestros labios se estrellaron juntos con una fuerza increíble. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, sosteniéndome contra él. No podía evitar hacer lo mismo. Quería sentir su hermoso y suave pelo a través de mis dedos. Tiré de sus cabellos suavemente, causando que gimiera.

Sus labios eran mágicos mientras continuaba su maravilloso ataque en mi boca. Cuidadosamente, nos dio la vuelta así yo estaba acostada sobre mi espalda y Edward estaba encima mío. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron mientras el estaba apoyado entre mis piernas. Pensamientos sucios flotaban en mi mente y deseaba que no tuviéramos nada de ropa puesta. Así podía sentir cada centímetro de él presionado contra mi cuerpo.

El beso no era el primer beso que había imaginado. Era mejor. Me había imaginado algo torpe, e incómodo pero este… era fantástico. Él era respetuoso con mi cuerpo y a la vez me hacia sentir deseada. Los besos de Edward eran intensos, al igual que él. Nunca podía haberme imaginado nada así de perfecto.

Ligeramente chupó mi lengua dentro de su boca, masajeándola con la suya. No era una sensación que yo estaba esperando y el shock que corrió a través de mi cuerpo me sorprendió aún más. Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó, empujándome más cerca de él. Por supuesto, usé mi tobillo herido.

Gemí en protesta al dolor. Edward se alejó al instante y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro, jadeando.

— Lo siento…. — tartamudeó. — Voy demasiado rápido. Simplemente quería hacer eso toda la noche.

Quería explicarle que él no estaba yendo muy rápido. Que me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo y que era mi estúpido tobillo lo que estaba causando todo el problema. Aunque, no sabía por dónde empezar. — Edward… — dije, sin aliento.

Levantó la mirada, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Lucía como un cachorro golpeado en ese segundo, como si estuviera seguro que yo le diría que se esfumara en cualquier momento. Debía hacer que esa mirada desapareciera.

Así que hice lo que mejor podía. Envolví mis dedos en su hermoso cabello y empujé su boca hacia la mía, encontrándola en mitad de camino. Gimió audiblemente contra mi boca, su agarre en mi cintura aumentó un poco.

Quería sentirlo más cera a mi. Quería sentir su peso en mi cuerpo. Envolví mi pierna buena alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo más cerca de mi. Gemí cuando sentí algo duro frotarse en el centro de mis piernas. Nunca había sentido una fricción como esta y era divina. Comencé a mecer mis caderas hacia atrás y adelante un poco, gimiendo contra su boca con cada pase.

Su mano se deslizó de mi cintura hasta mi muslo, estirando sus dedos en mi piel desnuda, mientras llegaba hasta mi rodilla. La tomó, ajustándose un poco bruscamente. Gemí fuertemente, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con la hermosa sensación. Sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula y hacia mi cuello, donde concentró su dulce tortura.

Nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo que los otros, causando que los dos gimiéramos y jadeáramos. Su mano se deslizó arriba y hacia abajo en mi muslo, masajeándolo con sus dedos. — Sabes tan rico como hueles, Bella. — susurró en mi oreja.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuché otra vez mi nombre, pero no de los labios de Edward. — ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? — gritó Alice, desde algún lugar de la casa.

Edward gimió fuertemente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él estaba sentado otra vez, con mi pie en su regazo y la manta sobre nosotros otra vez. Me sonrió con disculpa, su mano descansaba en mi rodilla por debajo de la manta. — Luego. — susurró, antes de que Alice entrara en la habitación, sin molestarse en golpear antes.

— ¡Ahí estás! ¿Qué haces acá arriba? — preguntó Alice, con las manos en las caderas.

— Ella va adormir aquí esta noche. Tú pateas mucho cuando duermes. — dijo Edward, tranquilamente.

— Oh… — murmuró Alice, un poco abatida. Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó, poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo. — ¿Qué están mirando?

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — preguntó Edward, agriamente.

Alice estaba enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, jugando con ellos. — Se fue a casa. Tiene que levantarse temprano por la mañana. Y antes de que preguntes, no se dónde están Emmett y Rosalie, pero estoy bastante segura que cualquier cosa que estén haciendo, no involucra ropas.

— Demasiada información. — suspiré, mirando al techo.

— Dímelo a mí. — rió Alice — Bueno, ¿qué estamos mirando? — repitió.

Así que termine tirada encima de dos Cullen, sin realmente mirar la película. Mi mundo estaba comenzando a ir hacia dentro y afuera, mis ojos se cerraban. Entre que Edward me frotaba la rodilla y Alice me acariciaba el pelo estaba sorprendida de que hubiera durado cinco minutos.

Comencé a soñar con la boca de Edward sobre mi otra vez. Era tan vívido. Quizás eran los analgésicos que Carlisle me había dado. Debía agradecerle por eso luego. De algún modo nuestras ropas se habían ido perdiendo y estábamos hacienda algo más que solo besarnos… gemí fuertemente, sintiendo el placer corriendo a través de mí completamente.

— Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele el tobillo? — preguntó Alice, mientras me despertaba.

Me ruboricé fuertemente, odiando el hecho de que hablara en sueños. Al menos no había dicho mucho. — No, estoy bien.

— Alice, creo que debo llevarla la cama. — dijo Edward, sacando cuidadosamente mi pie de él, mientras se paraba.

— ¿Esa es una indirecta para que me vaya? — preguntó.

— No, soy yo diciéndotelo directamente. — dijo sarcásticamente.

— Bien, bien, bien. — murmuró Alice, inclinándose para besar mi sien. — Estaré abajo si me necesitas. Te veré en la mañana. Siento mucho lo de tu tobillo.

— Probablemente me hubiera pasado de todos modos. — razoné con ella. — Me divertí mucho esta noche, de todos modos.

— De acuerdo, Bella, te veré en la mañana. — repitió. Alice bailó hasta la puerta, lanzándole un beso volado a su hermano, el cual le cerró la puerta. Incluso le echó el seguro. Solté unas risitas, reclinando mi cabeza en el sillón para poder mirarlo. Él me estaba sonriendo.

No podía creer lo rápido que se podía mover Edward. Un segundo él estaba contra la puerta, y al otro segundo estaba inclinado en el brazo del sillón, besándome. Estábamos volteados en dos direcciones completamente distintas, pero eso no parecía alterar lo increíble besador que era. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo. Cuando comenzó a chupar mi labio inferior pensé que iba a morirme. Gemí fuertemente. Comenzó a descender sus besos hacia mi barbilla, mordiéndola juguetonamente, mientras bajaba hacia mi cuello. Parecía que iba a continuar su viaje hacia abajo, pero de repente, se detuvo, descansando su frente contra la mía.

Cerró sus ojos. — Me voy al infierno. — Edward murmuró para si mismo.

— ¿Por qué? — reí.

— Porque me estoy aprovechando de una chica drogada.

Me reí otra vez. — Edward, por favor. No estoy tan drogada. Si mi tobillo no estuviera herido ahora, estaría de pie intentando sacarte las ropas, justo como en mi sueño.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó estirando las palabras, una larga sonrisa torcida se extendía por sus hermosas facciones.

Me di cuenta lo que había dicho bastante tarde. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, ruborizándome con intensidad. — Bueno, quizás si estoy un poco drogada. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. No tengo filtro.

— No, no, no. Quiero escuchar acerca de ese sueño tuyo. — sacudí al cabeza ante su pedido. Ya había dicho demasiado. Acerco sus perfectos labios a mi oreja. — ¿Por favor?

— Edward… tengo vergüenza. — admití, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó. Edward vino alrededor del sillón y me recogió en sus brazos. Me cargó hasta su cama y me acostó en el centro.

— Es… — empecé, pero no estaba segura como terminar.

No podía evitar mirar a su perfecto trasero mientras caminaba de vuelta al sillón. Tomó la manta y la puso al pie de la cama. Luego, gateó en la cama hacia mí. Estaba segura de que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta, así que me aseguré de cerrarla cuando él se acostó a mi lado. — ¿Qué era, Bella? Prometo que no me reiré. — me aseguró, acariciándome la mejilla.

— No estoy preocupada porque te burles de mí. Estoy preocupada por no quedar como una tonta. — corregí.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para asegurarme de que no te preocupes por eso? — preguntó, pasando sus manos por mi mejilla y mi barbilla. Me encogí de hombros y aunque el hizo un puchero, Edward asintió. — No voy a presionarte, pero de verdad quiero saber.

— Gracias. — respiré.

Bostecé suavemente, sintiéndome realmente cansada. Casi sentía como si mis músculos estuvieran desconectados de mi cuerpo. Edward rió entre dientes y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. — Te dejaré que duermas.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie e instantáneamente reaccioné. Agarré su brazo. — No, quédate.

— No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

— No quiero que duermas en el sillón y ya que no me dejas dormir allí, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Dormir juntos. — no me di cuenta de cómo sonó eso hasta el momento en que salió de mis labios. Él iba a pensar que era una ramera o algo así. Honestamente, si él me pedía que me sacara la ropa lo haría en un segundo. — Además, será una noche fría. Podemos mantenernos calientes el uno al otro. — intenté clarificar, pero lo hice mucho peor.

Podía darme cuenta que él estaba luchando para no sonreír. — Bella… — dijo mi nombre suavemente.

— ¿Si?

— Ya puedes dejar de hablar, si quieres. — sonrió, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente. Pasó su pulgar sobre mis labios, causando que mi respiración se agitara.

— Gracias. — murmuré, avergonzada.

— Creo que es una buena idea, de todos modos. Pareces estar algo… fría. — dijo, sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo de manera evaluativa. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta a lo que se refería, y automáticamente crucé los brazos en el pecho. No tenía nada que ver con el clima. Se rió entre dientes. — ¿quieres que te traiga algo más cálido para que te pongas?

— No. — sacudí la cabeza — Creo que una vez que nos metamos debajo de la frazada, estaré bien.

Sonrió y nos tiró la manta encima, envolviéndola fuertemente alrededor de nosotros. Se acurrucó cerca de mí, colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Edward besó suavemente mi cuello, respirando profundamente. — Buenas noches, amor.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tal como había dicho antes, aquí les traje una nueva traducción, de la maravillosa autora Jayeliwood. Tenía este capítulo ya hecho pero no había tenido tiempo de poder editarlo aún, ayer por fin lo logré. Es una historia que solo consta de seis capítulos, es muy dulce, divertida y llena de lemmons, estan advertidos... :)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y continuen leyendo. Pueden ir a mi profile y mirar mis otras traducciones también.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Debo haber estado en un inducido estado de droga. O caí en un coma cuando me caí en esa casa embrujada, porque estaba teniendo este sueño fabuloso. Estaba acurrucada en un par de fuertes brazos, el dueño de esos brazos olía a paraíso. No estaba segura que era hora, pero sabía que era demasiado temprano para estar despierta. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Probablemente no había estado dormida por mucho tiempo, quizás solo unas pocas horas.

Me removí un poco en los brazos de Edward y levanté la mirada hacia su rostro. Estaba completamente relajado, su rostro suave, sin ninguna línea en sus sueños. Deslicé mis dedos sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos debajo. Podía decir que estaba perfectamente esculpido, de seguro se ejercitaba todos los días. Yo no merecía su atención.

No sabía que fue lo que me ocurrió. Lo deseaba, y demasiado. Quizás quería probar que esto era real, que si lo tocaba, el no iba a desaparecer. Quizás quería saber que él también me deseara. Quizás eran solo mis hormonas adolescentes. Presioné mis labios a su cuello, besándolo y probándolo la suave carne. Lo llené de atención, chupándolo suavemente.

Edward lentamente comenzó a responder, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus manos apretaron mi cintura.

— Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, arrastrando mi nombre.

— Besarte. ¿Está bien? — pregunté, sin detenerme siquiera. Él no estaba empujándome, así que tome eso como una buena señal. Deslicé una de mis manos en la parte trasera de su camiseta y arrastre mis uñas hacia abajo.

— Siii… — gimió, sus manos se deslizaban en mis costados.

Dejé que mis labios se deslizaran hacia su oreja y chupé su lóbulo suavemente entre mis labios. Pasé mi lengua contra él, juguetonamente, experimentando con mi nuevo descubrimiento… _talentos_. Si podías llamarlo así. Edward seguro que si podía. Sus manos viajaron hacia los costados de mis pechos, sus pulgares rozando la parte mas baja de ellos. Silbé en placer, nunca había sido tocada así antes. No sabía de donde había salido la confianza, pero decidí disfrutarla mientras podía. — ¿Cómo va esto para quedarse caliente?

— Estoy caliente, de eso estoy seguro. — gimió — No… no que yo… oh… quiera que pares, pero ¿a que… viene esto? — tartamudeó, los músculos de su estómago saltaron mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por allí.

— Quiero asegurarme que eres real. — le dije, sinceramente.

— Oh, soy real y realmente… — se detuvo, incapaz de terminar sus palabras mientras mis labios chupaban su cuello. — Bella, ¿estás segura de que tú eres real?

Solté unas risitas. — Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿Por que no lo sería?

— Bella eres preciosa. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta que te sentaste a mi lado el año pasado. Soy un idiota. No puedo creer que despistado que soy. Si hubiera sabido, hubiera estado gateando detrás de ti rogándote que me prestes atención.

Probablemente no debí haberme reído, pero era tan ridículo. Quiero decir, él era Edward Cullen. Vi como rechazaba a muchas chicas todos los días, cuando estábamos en la secundaria. No podía creer que él me quisiera, en cualquier forma o manera, en ese entonces o ahora. — Creo que necesitas que te revisen los ojos.

— Quizás tengas razón. Debí habérmelos revisado el año pasado. — dijo, decidiendo tomar el control, bajando sus labios hacia mi cuello. Él era tierno y dulce. — ¿Por qué no te noté? — preguntó otra vez, más para si mismo.

— No hay mucho para notar. — le dije, sinceramente. No me molestaba. Sabía que era la verdad.

— ¿Entonces por que quería cargarte, estilo cavernícola, hacia mi cuarto en el momento en que abrí la puerta esta tarde? — bromeó, contra mi hombro.

— Te hubiera dejado. — reí, empujando más lejos mis manos debajo de camiseta.

— Así que… — comenzó a empujarme sobre mi espalda — Si te hubiera traído hasta aquí, tirado en mi cama… — gateó hasta ponerse encima mío, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura — ¿A ti te hubiera parecido bien?

Solté unas risitas, asintiendo con la cabeza. — No se por que me quieres, pero si, me hubiera parecido bien.

— Bella, tengo una pregunta… — se detuvo, un poco tímido — ¿De verdad te gusto?

Tenía ganas de gritar "Claro, idiota", pero eso hubiera sido de mala educación, y yo no quería que él se detuviera. — Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Qué cosa de ti no me gustaría?

— Muchas cosas. — dijo, en una pequeña voz triste.

— No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual no. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas? — presioné, mientras pasaba mis manos sobre su columna.

— Bueno, yo estaba flirteando contigo hace rato y…

— ¡¿Tu estabas flirteando conmigo?! — grité, un poco fuerte en la oscuridad. No era mi intención interrumpirlo, parecía que mi boca estuviera trabajando sin mí.

— Aparentemente, no lo hice bien. — murmuro, amargadamente.

— Simplemente pensé que estabas siendo lo encantador que eres siempre. — dije, con una sonrisa. _Edward Cullen estaba flirteando conmigo._ Debía detenerme antes de hacer un pequeño baile.

— Ja, he sido llamado de muchas maneras y encantador no es una de ellas. — dijo, con una pequeña risa. Estaba sentado ahora, todavía sobre mi cintura.

— Yo siempre pensé que eras encantador.

— ¿Cómo? Según lo que parece, yo era un ciego idiota el cual probablemente no te dijo ni tres palabras. Y sabes qué, nunca había puesto tanto esfuerzo en flirtear en mi vida. No creo que haya querido nunca gustarle tanto a alguien. — admitió. Estaba segura de que Edward había hablado más de lo que hubiera querido. Era lindo de todos modos, y me gustaba saber que no era la única a la que le pasaba eso.

— ¿Tu querías gustarme? — dije, con una feliz sonrisita. Dejé que mis brazos se estiraran por encima de mi cabeza, dejándolos descansar en esa posición.

— Dios, si. Cuando te vi por primera vez, tenía que estabilizar mi respiración. Sentía como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el rostro. Estaba tan abrumado.

— ¡Lucía como una bestia de nieve! — me reí, repitiendo las palabras que había pensado antes. — Y es bueno saber la opinión de los demás cuando te ven. ¿Golpeado en el rostro? Debería usar una señal para alertar a la gente. — bromee.

— ¿Eres irritante, no? — dijo, pasando sus manos sobre mi expuesto estomago.

— No lo soy. — dije, tercamente, haciendo reír a Edward. — De acuerdo, quizás un poco. Así que ¿estabas flirteando conmigo? — pregunté, an no creyéndolo.

Podía prácticamente verlo poner los ojos en blanco en la oscuridad. — ¿Tan mal lo hice? Casi te beso como seis veces antes de juntar el valor para hacerlo. Necesito trabajar en mis habilidades un poco más.

— ¡Oh, así que si ibas a besarme! ¡Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca! — dije, poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

— Si, en el coche… luego del oso…. y un par de veces más. — dijo suavemente.

— Desearía que lo hubieras hecho. — le dije, deslizando mis manos desde sus rodillas hasta su cintura.

— Yo también. — contestó, inclinándose hacia delante lentamente, mis manos estaban aún en su cintura. Bajó su boca hacia la mía y dulcemente comenzó a besarme — Desde ahora lo haré en cada oportunidad que tenga, si tu me dejas.

Toqué su mejilla, sintiendo un poco de la barba de allí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Quiero decir, iba a tomar todo lo que podía de él, pero debía saber, solo para evitar involucrarme tanto. _Como si eso fuera posible._ — ¿Qué es todas las oportunidades que tengas? — pregunté, esperando que él entendiera el significado.

— Fines de semana, días festivos, vacaciones del colegio.

— Edward, pero tú vives en Seattle ahora… ¿De verdad quieres manejar todo el camino hasta acá solo para verme?

— No, yo voy a la Universidad en Seattle. Vivo en Forks. Y si, si lo haría. Estaría acá de todos modos, bueno en las vacaciones del colegio y eso. — explicó. Me sentía algo abatida. Él quería que yo fuera su… No podía pensar en una buena manera de decirlo… la de casa. Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta.

— Si eso es lo que quieres… — la tristeza chorreaba prácticamente de mi voz.

— Pero, Bella, siempre habrá llamados telefónicos y emails. No tengo clase los viernes, así que tenemos un fin de semana entero. — añadió rápidamente, frotando su pulgar sobre mi mejilla. — Si es eso lo que quieres.

— De acuerdo… — dije con un suspiro.

— Bella, dime que pasa. Te ves tan triste. — Edward dijo suavemente, moviéndose así estaba acostado al lado mío.

— Bueno, es solo que yo no tengo mucha experiencia… con los chicos o el sexo, o en salir con alguien. De verdad me gustas. Más de lo que debería, y probablemente más de lo que yo te gusto a ti. Y no se si… — fui interrumpida por sus labios, los cuales se estrellaron apasionadamente con los míos.

— Bella, cariño, ¿Qué es lo que crees que yo quiero de ti? — preguntó, mientras se alejaba — Creo que me malinterpretaste. Yo no quiero un _sexo casual_. — dijo las palabras con sarcástico desdén chorreando de su voz — Estaba pensando más en la palabra novia. Y no creo que eso sea posible.

— ¿Qué es posible? — pregunté, estúpidamente.

— Que yo te guste más. — me reí de lo absurdo de esa declaración. Él no tenia ni idea y yo no le iba a informar de cuánto me gustaba. Él parecía un poco confundido al principio, pero sonrió, inclinando su frente en la mía. — ¿Eso es un si?

Asentí con mi cabeza, causando que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Besó mi nariz, labios, mejilla y barbilla, dejando sus labios allí un momento. Gemí suavemente cuando me beso la garganta, mis manos enredándose en su cabello. — Se siente tan bien… — gemí.

Coloco sus manos en cada lado de mi cuello, sus largas palmas cubriéndolas totalmente. Suavemente giró mi cabeza hacia un lado y bajo su boca hacia mi piel. La besó, la caliente respiración de Edward fluyendo en mi piel. Estaba en llamas.

Mis manos fueron hacia su cadera, yendo debajo de blanca camiseta. Su estómago estaba perfectamente en forma. Arrastré mis uñas a través de él, causando que Edward se estremeciera. Sonreí ante esa reacción, queriendo ver si podía lograrla otra vez. Esta vez fui mas arriba en su camiseta. Repetí la acción, esta vez ganándome un arrastrado gemido. Se inclinó hacia delante de repente, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un costado.

Tuve una casi irresistible urgencia de inclinarme y lamerlo como un cono de helado. No sabía como hubiera salido eso. No sabía donde tocar. Aunque sabía que quería besarlo en todos lados. Me senté antes de que él pudiera volver a bajar, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar caerme hacia atrás. Incline mi rostro contra su pecho, respirando profundamente su aroma. Besé su pecho bastantes veces, sus brazos estaban envueltos a mí alrededor mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello.

Finalmente, me rendí ante mi urgencia y lo lamí una vez. Para mi sorpresa, él gimió en mi cabello, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas pesada. — Dios, Bella, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

— Dímelo… — dije, la inusual seguridad aún estaba por allí.

— Me hace querer lamerte. — susurró en mi oreja, causando que un fuerte sonrojo viniera a mis mejillas. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan… sexual antes. Gimotee, inclinando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando apoyo.

Llevó sus manos hasta mi barbilla otra vez, levantándola para que pueda mirarlo. Me besó suavemente, luciendo algo triste. — Lo siento. Estoy yendo muy rápido.

Sacudí la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio. — Edward, si me haces sentir incómoda, te lo diré.

— ¿Lo harás? — meditó, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo — No se si podré vivir tranquilo si te lastimo.

— No lo harás. — sonreí ante su dulzura. Estiré mi cuello así podía juntar mis labios con los suyos otra vez. Él era tan dulce y tierno. Me recostó sobre mi espalda, todavía encima mío.

Nunca había sido besada del modo en que me besó mientras estaba aún arriba mío. A diferencia de antes, era tranquilo, suave y dulce. No había necesidad de apresurar esto. Debía retenerme quieta mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su perfecto cabello broncíneo.

— Eres una excelente besadora. — me informó, luego de estabilizar su respiración — No puedo obtener suficiente de ti.

Me ruboricé profundamente. — Solo lo dices por decir.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte cuanto te deseo? — Edward preguntó, con un pesado suspiro. Podía decir que él se estaba rápidamente frustrando conmigo. — Amor, déjame mostrarte algo… — se detuvo, tomando mi mano. Mientras la colocaba en la parte frontal de sus pantalones, dejé escapar un grito ahogado. Estaba sólido como una roca, y más grande de lo que creía. Lo había sentido cuando había estado frotándose contra mi antes, pero tocarlo así era completamente diferente. — Estoy de esta forma solo por ti.

— Wow… — dije, con un tono ligero. Sin mi permiso, mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de él, a través del fino material. Gimió suavemente, instantáneamente convirtiéndose más duro en mis dedos. Bajó su boca hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, casi como si estuviera intentando mantenerse ocupado. Continúe acariciándolo, volviéndome más insistente, mientras sus labios se hacían más demandantes. Probablemente tendría un chupón en la mañana. Me parecía muy bien.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron entre nosotros hacia mis pechos. Los tocó suavemente, masajeándolo a través de mi camiseta. Instantáneamente reaccioné ante su toque, mis pezones volviéndose duros.

Por alguna razón que no pude entender, él alejó mi mano. Estaba apunto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando él se deslizo hacia debajo de mi cuerpo. Luego de acurrucarse en mis pechos por un momento, envolvió sus labios alrededor de mis pezones, a través de mi camiseta. Gemí, llevando mis manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, mientras su cálida boca humedecía mi camiseta. Apretó, tiro, chupó y besó con su maravillosa boca. — Oh, Edward… — gemí, mi espalda se arqueaba ligeramente.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo su mano. Suavemente acunó la calidez entre mis piernas a través del delgado material de mis shorts. Mis caderas se empujaron contra su mano, el agarre en la parte trasera de su cabeza se volvió más fuerte.

— Bella, dime lo que quieres. — dijo, su voz ronca en una manera que nunca había oído antes. Era más que sexy, y me sentí volviéndome más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

— Más… — supliqué, sin saber que podría darme. Tomaría lo que sea solo porque me toque del modo en que lo estaba hacienda.

Lentamente, me levantó la camiseta y bajó su boca hacia mis expuestos pechos. Pero, en ves de besarlos, pasó la punta de su nariz a través de mis pezones, dejando que sus labios dejaran suaves besos alrededor. Podía sentir la barba en su barbilla arañándome en el modo más sensual. Asegurándose de que le estuviera dando la misma atención, se movió hacia mi otro pecho, su mano todavía en el mismo lugar. — ¿Esto es lo que quieres? — preguntó, su voz puro terciopelo.

Lo subí, así nuestras bocas podían juntarse, mi boca violenta contra la suya. Una vez más, encontré su dureza esperando por mí. Envolví mis dedos a través de él, ansiosamente, mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominio. Su mano se movía en sincronización con la mía, presionando sus dedos contra la zumbeante necesidad que tenía. Presioné mis caderas hacia delante, queriendo sentir más.

Edward pareció entender lo que quería. Su perfecta mano bajó por mis shorts y deslizó su largo dedo a través de mi humedad. Dejé escapar un fuerte silbido de sorpresa, saltando un poco.

Comenzó a alejarse. — Bella, ¿te lastimé?

— No. — jadee — Y si te detienes, yo te golpearé en el rostro.

Mientras se reía entre dientes ante mi elección de palabras, su mano volvió a su posición. — Solo porque me haces sentir de ese modo no quiere decir que de hecho quiero hacerlo.

— Entonces, más te vale que no te detengas. — dije, levantando la mirada hacia él. La sonrisa que me atrajo de él en primer lugar, apareció. Edward comenzó a besar las esquinas de mi boca, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban a través de mi sensible carne. Estaba ya tan sensible y recién había comenzado.

— ¿Esto está bien? — preguntó, acariciando suavemente.

— Está maravilloso. — mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Cuando había hecho esto en casa, sola, nunca se había sentido así. Era diez veces mejor. Sus manos eran más largas, más firmes. Sabía que tocar, y como hacerlo, pero él no, pero aún así parecía estar trayendo estrellas a mi visión. Era como si el estuviera destinado a tocarme.

Debía agarra algo, sostenerme de algo, o me descontrolaría rápidamente. No quería que se detuviera, nunca. No sabía si esto pasaría otra vez, así que tenía que disfrutarlo. Así que mi mano agarró lo primero que encontró, lo cual fue él. Edward gimió contra mis pechos, respirando profundamente. Con mis dedos envueltos seguramente alrededor de él, lentamente comencé a imitar su paso. Me pregunté brevemente si el material entre nosotros lo estaba hacienda todo mejor o peor. No podía evitar pensar que piel contra piel sería mucho mejor.

— ¿Edward?

— Si, amor. — preguntó en una suave voz, casi ligera. Su cabeza estaba inclinada contra mi pecho, respirando pesadamente contra él, mientras que nosotros jugábamos con el cuerpo del otro. Era más erótico de lo que podría haber imaginado.

— Sácate el pantalón… — dije, esperanzadamente. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, mirándome un largo momento. — Quiero tocarte como tú me estás tocando a mi, y es algo difícil si tienes los pantalones puestos. — expliqué, un pesado rubor cubría mis mejillas.

— Bella, no tienes que hacer eso. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

— Si me dejas me harás feliz. ¿Por favor? — rogué quietamente. De hecho pareció estar pensándolo cerca de un minuto. — Te enseñare el mío si me enseñas el tuyo. — bromee.

Se rió un poco, colocando un pequeño beso en mi estomago. — Simplemente no quiero ponerte incómoda.

Me enfurruñe, sintiéndome un poco frustrada. Yo sabía lo que quería y pensé que él también. Levanté mis caderas y tiré de mis shorts y mi ropa interior rápidamente. Escuché la afilada aspiración de Edward. No estaba segura de como tomarlo, pero luego sus dedos, los cuales estaban descansando aún entre mis piernas, comenzaron a acariciarme, pasando a través del sensitivo brote allí. Gemí suavemente, arqueando la espalda.

— Edward, sácate los pantalones. Quiero tocarte. ¿Por favor? — pregunté otra vez. Gimió ante mis palabras, sus ojos convirtiéndose un poco vidriosos. Levanté una de mis manos hacia sus costados, tirando de sus pantalones de dormir. Finalmente aceptó, sacándoselos. No estaba usando ropa interior. Respiré profundamente, mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, arrodillándose al lado mío.

— La persona que dijo que los hombres no son hermosos cuando están desnudos, no te han visto a ti.

Se rió. — Deja de querer acariciar mi ego. Ya me sacaste los pantalones.

Decidí jugar con él un poco. Solo tener el pensamiento en mi cabeza, me hacía sentirme un poco mareada. Sabía que una parte de él era por los analgésicos de antes, pero no me importó. Estaba disfrutándolo realmente. Envolví mis dedos alrededor de él, incapaz de envolverlo por completo. — ¿Quién dijo algo de acariciar tu ego?

Gimió más alto que lo que creía posible. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, capturando mis labios en un casi desesperado beso. Con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, el beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso. Podía decir que el ambiente había cambiado, pero de una buena manera. Ya no era juguetón, sino algo más. Mientras se alejaba, susurró: — Detente.

Tomó mi mano que estaba alrededor de él y la llevó hacia sus labios. Besando mi palma, se movió así estaba casi encima mío. Sentí su dureza en mi estómago y me pregunté si sería capaz de encajar dentro mío. — ¿No se siente bien?

— Se siente increíble. Pero si lo sigues haciendo, hare un desastre en tu hermoso pecho. Y estoy bastante seguro de que no te gustará.

Bajé mi mano hacia él otra vez, la otra mano yendo hacia su mejilla. Me miró a los ojos, su mirada era intensa. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia su cabello, empujándolo hacia mi boca. Antes de que nuestros labios se estrellaran juntos, susurré: — Tócame.

Cuando desperté por segunda vez, era una hora más razonable. El sol había salido, brillando fuertemente en mis ojos. Mi cabeza estaba en el pecho desnudo de Edward. Me tomó un momento recordar lo que había pasado anoche. No había llegado hasta allí, por decir lo mínimo, pero nuestros toques no eran para nada inocentes. Recuerdo haber decidido que él tenía las manos de un Dios. _Mi_ Dios. No creía que él ya estuviera despierto, su respiración estaba regular, así que decidí darle a su estomago un último beso, solo en caso que él no quisiera que yo lo haga otra vez.

Presioné mis labios contra los duros músculos de sus abdominales, arrastrando mi nariz contra ellos. Su mano fue hacia mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. — Buenos días, amor. — _Aparentemente, si estaba despierto_.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, recibida por una cara sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa lentamente, acurrucándome contra su cuerpo. Con su mano aún en mi cabello, acercándome hacia él, nos besamos. Su otra mano fue hasta la parte trasera de mi muslo desnudo, sobre mi trasero y por debajo de su camiseta. Juguetonamente me la había puesto mientras nos estábamos vistiendo la noche anterior, diciendo que a mi me quedaba mejor. La camiseta podía haber pasado como un camisón de dormir para mí. Me llegaba hacia las rodillas. Y la mejor parte es que olía como él. Picante y dulce. No quería sacármela nunca.

— Hola… — respiré. Me sentía un poco estúpida porque no sabía que decir, especialmente con sus dedos masajeándome el trasero.

— Eres aún más hermosa en la luz de la mañana. — susurró, mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello.

— ¿Estas seguro que nadie te llamó encantador antes? — pregunté, tirando de su pelo.

— ¿Mi madre cuenta?

Arrugué la nariz, cerrando un ojo mientras pensaba. — Umm, nope.

Se rió, tocando mi mejilla. — Eres demasiado, Srta. Isabella.

— Mira quien habla, Dr. Cullen. — repliqué.

— Oh, hablando de eso. Déjame verte el pie. — dijo, antes de que me volteara en mi espalda, cuidadosamente. Levantando las sábanas, gateó debajo. — Umm… — murmuró pensativamente, mientras sus dedos rozaban mi tobillo.

— ¿Se ve mejor?

— Esta muy amoratado. Probablemente estarás cojeando un par de días. Bella, debo decirte algo… — dijo, aún completamente debajo de las sábanas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté, sintiendo automáticamente como se tensaba mi cuerpo un poco.

— Tengo la mejor vista desde aquí. — bromeó, mientras sus manos iban hacia los costados de mis muslos. Me reí, ruborizándome ante sus palabras. Levanté las sábanas y el me sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una mirada maliciosa en su ojos.

— ¿Qué te pretendes ahí abajo? — pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Besó una de mis rodillas, sus ojos nunca abandonando los míos. — Desayuno…

Edward se había vuelto claramente mas cómodo desde le comienzo de esto. Se estaba yendo hacia abajo juguetonamente, y a mi me encantaba. Lentamente, mordisqueó y besó mi muslo. Yo estaba temblando para el momento en que llegó a mi centro. Su legua se arrastró a lo largo, causando que saltara, mis manos yendo hacia su cabello. Mi cabeza cayó hacia tras en la almohada.

— Bella — gruñó entre mis piernas — Sabes increíble.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. — ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Estás despierta? — gritó Alice.

Edward y yo gemimos a la misma vez. Lo escuché murmurar "la peor sincronización de todas" en voz baja.

— Sip, estoy despierta. Saldré en unos minutos. — grité, mis manos aún en su cabello.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntó, estaba segura de que su mano estaba en el picaporte.

— ¡NO! — dije, demasiado fuerte — No, estoy bien. Solo me voy a cambiar. Bajaré en un segundo.

— De acuerdo, si estás segura. — dijo, antes de alejarse, sus pasos hacienda eco en el pasillo.

Edward se movió un poco así estaba acostado entre mis piernas, sus brazos cruzados sobre mi estómago con su cabeza descansando en él. — ¿Cómo puedes soportar su sincronización?

— En este momento, no muy bien. — suspiré — ¿Siempre ha sido así?

— Siempre. — murmuró amargamente. Edward bajó su boca hacia mi estómago, besándolo suavemente. — Mejor nos vestimos, si no lo hacemos tirara la puerta abajo. — hice un puchero, pero asentí. No estaba lista para vestirme o para que él se detuviera. Para nada. Como su promesa de anoche, él susurro "más tarde."

Diez minutos después, estaba vestida en unos jeans y aún con la camiseta de Edward. Honestamente no quería salir con eso puesto, y cuando él me dijo que le gustaba como me quedaba, decidí dejármela puesta, solo me puse un sujetador. Podía decir simplemente que la tomé prestada porque quería algo cómodo que usar_. __Eso era creíble_. Con los brazos envueltos con seguridad alrededor del cuello de Edward, me cargó escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina no había nadie allí. No es que me importaba. No tenía idea de lo que Edward quería decirles a sus hermanos y yo no iba a pujar sus límites con muestras de afecto en público. Cuidadosamente, me sentó en el banco. Se paró detrás mío, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura y su boca tentativamente cerca de mi oreja, su respiración soplando sobre ella. Se me estaba haciendo duro pensar.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? — tartamudee. No sabía por que lo dije, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo.

— A ti. — ronroneó.

— No estoy segura de que eso esté en el menú. — dije, un rubor cubriendo mis mejilla. — Al menos, no por ahora.

— Qué lástima. La muestra que tuve antes era increíble y no puedo esperar para probarla otra vez. — dijo, antes de besar mi oreja. Me estremecí, mi respiración se había parado completamente. Lentamente, se desplazo de mí, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. — ¿Cereal?

— Me estas provocando a propósito. — hice un puchero — Eso no es lindo.

— Solo un poco, y prometo comportarme ahora. — dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo un poco tímido de repente. Edward sacó una caja de Cheerios del gabinete, junto con dos cuencos.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en un cómodo silencio después de eso. Estábamos a menos de una pulgada de distancia del otro. Podía sentir la electricidad fluyendo entre nosotros. Sentía el bello de mis brazos poniéndose de punta.

Nuestro silencio fue interrumpido por Alice entrando, con Jasper pisándole los talones. Me pregunté brevemente cuando habría llegado. Era aún muy temprano. Miró entre nosotros y sonrió alegremente. — ¡Al fin!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Alice, la confusión escrita en sus facciones de duendecillo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más obvio. El rubor ya estaba subiendo a mis mejillas. Como mínimo espere que Alice me preguntara por mi ropa antes de que ellos asumieran que estaba durmiendo con su hermano, o bueno, solo enganchándome con él. No había contado con Jasper. Él siempre parecía notar este tipo de cosas. — Están juntos. Quiero decir, a Bella le ha gustado desde el año pasado y ahora finalmente, ¡él puede dejar de estar abatido por Tanya! Y creo que hacen linda pareja y…

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, su expresión volviéndose furiosa. Alice frunció el seño y Jasper, quien había estado previamente sonriendo, perdió todo el color del rostro. Nunca había visto una mirada tan dura antes, pero el modo en que Edward estaba mirando a Jasper lo mandó literalmente fuera de la habitación.

— Disculpa. — murmuro hacia mi, enojadamente, antes de ir tras Jasper. Estaba preocupada de que fuera a haber una pelea, y no estaba segura de las razones.

— ¿Quién es Tanya? — le pregunté a Alice. Nunca había oído el nombre antes y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Era obvio que era una ex o algo así.

— No creo que sea yo quien deba decirte sobre… ella. Tendrás que hablar con Edward sobre eso… si realmente están juntos. — dijo, la ultima parte sonriendo. — ¿Lo están?

— Si… — dije, tímidamente, bajando la mirada hacia mi cereal. Chilló fuertemente.

— ¡Sabía que ustedes irían bien juntos! — dijo, bailando en su lugar.

— Bueno, si sabías eso, ¿por que seguías interrumpiendo? — le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Interrumpiendo qué? — preguntó, completamente confusa. Luego lo comprendió. — ¡Oh, mi Dios! Isabella Marie Swan, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

— ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Él lo empezó! — me defendí. Sabía que realmente no me estaba acusando de nada, pero esas palabras vinieron inmediatamente.

— ¿Oh, qué cosa empezó? — preguntó, meneando las cejas.

— ¡Mary Alice, es tu hermano! — puse los ojos en blanco. De ninguna manera iba a darle ningún detalle, especialmente en el medio de la cocina.

— Si, ¿y que? Vamos… dime… por favor… — dijo, arrastrando cada palabra. Luego, hizo su famoso puchero. No era justo.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se largara, cuando Jasper entro en la habitación. Suavemente la tomó del brazo. — Hey, vayamos de compras, Ally.

— Pero… — empezó, pero Jasper le dedicó una mirada significativa. Su boca formo una pequeña O y asintió. — Hey, iremos a la tienda. ¿Necesitas algo, Bells?

Miré entre ellos, confundida. — No, estoy bien.

— Llámame si necesitas algo. — dijo, con una pesada mirada en el rostro. Estaba muy seria, algo inusual en ella.

Empuje mi cereal, ya no tenía hambre. Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, preguntándome qué estaba pasando. Obviamente me estaba perdiendo de algo, algo muy grande por el modo en que Edward salió de la habitación detrás de Jasper, luciendo como si estuviera apunto de golpear a alguien.

No estuve sola con mis pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Edward entró en la habitación, luciendo completamente frustrado. Levanté la mirada hacia él y me sonrió ligeramente, pero podía ver una pesada tristeza. — Bella, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews del primer capitulo. Perdón por la demora, se que pasaron semnas para que actualice nuevamente, para las lectoras que leen mis otras traducciones saben por qué me ausenté estos días, pero para las que solo leen esta traducción les pido disculpa por no haber avisado, tuve un problema con mi mama y estaba internada, luego le dieron el alta y ahora la hemos vuelto a internar, para añadir mi mala suerte como regalo de navidad mi laptop dejo de funcionar, he terminado este capitulo en casa de mi tia. Espero que pronto me den la laptop de vuelta...**

**En mi perfil he puesto mi mail y mi Twitter, si gustan pueden agregarme, así se enteran de las fechas de las actualizaciones, o en caso de que algo suceda y no pueda actualizar inmediatamente.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia. :=) Gracias!**

**Day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, con mis ojos abiertos ampliamente. Me asustaba verlo de ese modo. Nunca quería verlo así. Haría lo que sea por verlo sonreír del modo en que lo estaba haciendo hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Él sacudió la cabeza y sin ninguna otra palabra, me levantó en sus fuertes brazos, sorprendiéndome.

—No te preocupes. Solo necesito hablar contigo sobre unas cosas. No quería hacer esto ahora, pero viendo como salió el tema prefiero que te enteres por mí y no por el crudo Emmett o el indiscreto Jasper. Tampoco quiero que pienses que te oculto nada. —me dijo finalmente, mientras me cargaba escaleras arriba. —Es importante, de algún modo, supongo.

—Nada puede ser tan malo. —le aseguré, acariciando suavemente su mejilla —No te preocupes.

Edward inclinó su rostro en mi mano, sonriendo silenciosamente. —Pero algunas cosas pueden afectar tu vida por años y aparentemente cegarte ante todo lo demás. —dijo la última parte de manera enojada.

No sabía cómo responder ante eso, así que me quede en silencio hasta que entramos en su habitación. Me sentó suavemente en el sofá y se arrodilló frente a mí. Frotó mis rodillas suavemente, con la vista fija en la alfombra. Lucía como si no supiera por donde empezar, no es como que si quisiera hacerlo, así que decidí abrir la línea de preguntas. Tenía algunas de ellas flotando a través de mi cabeza. Quería saber por qué de repente estaba actuando de manera tan extraña.

—¿Edward? ¿Quién es Tanya?

Él se rio sin humor, mirando hacia el techo, causando que su cuello se tensara, los músculos y tendones bien marcados. —Esa es una pregunta más grande de lo que piensas.

—¿Te lastimó? Porque si lo hizo, yo la-

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, envolvió sus dedos en mi cabello y me beso profundamente, sorprendiéndome por segunda vez en tan solo unos minutos. Le devolví el beso, mis manos en el sofá solo intentaban evitar que me cayera hacia delante. Sus besos eran bastantes intensos. —Eres dulce. Pero, no tienes que hacer o decir eso. —dijo, mientras se alejaba.

—No quiero que sufras. —dije, con un ligero puchero, mis ojos en los suyos. Eran de un profundo verde, varias emociones bailaban en ellos. Podía ver frustración y tristeza. Quería esfumar esas emociones. Era muy hermoso para eso. Luego, algo más brincaba entre ellas. Esperanza.

—No creo que lo vuelva a hacer. —se ruborizó un poco mientras bajaba la vista hacia la alfombra nuevamente. Era lindo verlo tímido de ese modo. —Tengo que decirte que anoche fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que no me sentí… _enojado_.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? —pregunté, mis cejas juntándose ante sus respuestas cripticas.

Levanto una invisible fibra de la alfombra. Podía decir que él estaba pensando bien en lo que iba a decirme cuidadosamente. Le di su tiempo. Él necesitaba resolver esto por si solo. No importaba cuanto lo apurara, el se tomaría el tiempo que necesitara. Si lo presionaba probablemente no obtendría las respuestas que necesita, o quizás, quería.

—De acuerdo, bueno, ¿sabes que vivíamos en Alaska antes de mudarnos aquí? —preguntó Edward, aún levantando pelusas de la alfombra. Lucía como si hubiera sido recientemente aspirada y era perfecta. Aun así, él encontraba algo interesante que valiera la pena levantar.

—Si, ¿cómo hace cinco años? Tenía sentido que ustedes no notaran el frío. —murmuré la última parte por lo bajo. Era un rasgo del cual yo estaba algo celosa, honestamente.

Sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario, pero suspiró, su rostro cambiando mientras continuaba. —Tenía catorce años. Ya estaba "saliendo" con Tanya desde hacia un año. Bueno, tanto como alguien puede salir con otra persona a los trece. —sonrió ligeramente otra vez, casi con nostalgia —Yo estaba bastante destrozado por eso pero ella me convenció que podríamos mantener una relación a larga distancia. Nuestros padres eran amigos, así que hacían visitas. Además, e-mails, llamadas telefónicas…

—¿Cómo funcionó? —pregunté, queriendo darle las preguntas que él necesitaba para continuar. Podía darme cuenta que él quería hablar sobre esto, Solo que no sabia como. Necesita aliento extra.

—Bien, sorprendentemente. Se puso aún mejor, pensé al menos, cuando nos sacáramos nuestros registros de conducir. Las visitan aumentaron. De mi a ella, y de ella a mi, o simplemente encontrándonos en mitad de camino. Pero Tanya siempre me presionaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "te presionaba"?

—Honestamente, no estoy normalmente tan cómodo con la parte física de una relación. —_Si, claro_, pensé automáticamente. Luego de lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana era difícil de creer eso. Pero luego, el se ruborizó y cada pensamiento sarcástico que estaba en mi cabeza se esfumó. Él estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si no te sentías cómodo con lo que hicimos anoche entonces nosotros- —comencé, pero el me interrumpió rápidamente.

—¡No! No, Bella… —suspiró —Honestamente, nunca he estado tan atraído hacia alguien antes, ni siquiera con Tanya. Quiero decir, ella me atraía, pero esto se siente diferente.

Desvié la mirada, ruborizada. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Tanya? —pregunté suavemente. Sabía a lo que él se estaba refiriendo con la atracción y me hizo ruborizarme de un rojo intenso pensar que él se sentía del mismo modo por mi, incluso remotamente.

—A principios de este verano le pedí que se casara conmigo. —susurró.

—Oh —murmuré, sobresaltada —¿Dijo que no?

—No.

—¿Dijo que si? —pregunté, confusa.

—De inmediato. Bueno, como dije antes, siempre me he sentido incómodo con… ese tipo de contacto. Hasta el punto que tuve que postergar el tener sexo con ella. Siempre quise esperar hasta la boda, lo cual la enojó mucho. Eso era lo único por lo cual peleábamos. Yo solo tenía esa estúpida imagen en mi cabeza de su vestido blanco y hacer el amor. Ya habíamos hecho casi todo lo demás, de todos modos… luego de que ella aceptara, nos besamos, por supuesto, y nos besamos… me dijo que quería que hiciéramos el amor.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que no, bueno al principio. Luego me dijo que nosotros íbamos a estar casados de todos modos y que un pedazo de papel no importaba al final. Nos amábamos el uno al otro, o al menos eso pensé. Así que, acepté. Quiero decir, yo la amaba mucho. Honestamente, no pensé en nada más. Quería hacerla feliz y no quería pelear con ella esa noche. Obviamente, si hubiera visto el mundo alrededor mío hubiera visto lo que me estaba perdiendo. —me sonrió ligeramente, masajeándome el pie.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Nosotros… tuvimos sexo. Lo hubiera llamado hacer el amor en ese tiempo. Pero ya no. Aunque, honestamente, lo disfruté. Después de todo, soy un hombre. Pero, comencé a darme cuenta de que algo no encajaba en ese momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, viéndome bastante envuelta en su pequeña historia.

—Esperé el hecho de que a ella… le doliera, la primera vez. Quiero decir, ¡habíamos estado juntos desde que teníamos trece años! Ambos éramos vírgenes. Pero, ella no lo era. —se ruborizó. Casi parecía que se sentía culpable por pensar de ese modo.

Yo también me ruboricé un poco. —Bueno, sabes que hay algunas cosas que pueden pasarle a una chica que pueden, um… —me detuve, no estando segura de cómo continuar.

—Eso fue lo que ella dijo también. Le creí. Quiero decir, ya no, pero en ese momento lo hice. Pero, de todos modos, ambos iríamos a la Universidad de Washington juntos. Íbamos a conseguir un departamento juntos. Hicimos todos esos planes. Solo un verano más y estaríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. O al menos eso pensé.

—Supongo que no resultó de ese modo. —contesté suavemente.

Se rió entre dientes sin humor, otra vez. —Si, eso podría decirse. Bueno, Tanya trabajó durante el verano, y yo hice eso de consejero estudiantil, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntos durante el verano, pero cada vez que hablábamos era sobre la boda y nuestro futuro. Pensé que todo estaba fantástico. Bueno, lo era hasta unas semanas antes de que comenzara la universidad y lo que yo estaba haciendo terminó, así que decidí ir a visitar a Tanya, quizás ayudarla a empacar. Fui hasta allí un domingo y fui derecho hacia la casa de su hermana, donde ella vivía. Ella nunca trabajaba los domingos, así que supuse que estaría en casa. Ella no atendió la puerta así que la llame por teléfono. No tuve respuesta, pero podía oírlo sonando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Golpee la puerta nuevamente. Nuevamente, no obtuve respuesta. Comencé a asustarme. Ella siempre llevaba su celular encima.

—Esto no va a terminar bien… —murmuré por lo bajo —Por favor dime que la encontraste muerta. —dije, sabiendo que ese no era el modo en que sucedió.

El rió. —No, esa perra loca esta aún muy viva.

—¿Entonces la encontraste con otro hombre? —fui por la opción que esperaba que no fuera.

—Si… la encontré de rodillas, su desnudo trasero estaba siendo penetrado por su… cuñado. —dijo rápidamente con disgusto.

—¡Oh, no! —lancé un grito ahogado —¡Pobre de ti! ¡Y su hermana! ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso a ustedes dos? —exigí. Estaba furiosa con esta chica estúpida a la cual nunca había conocido. La odiaba por lo que le había hecho a él. Ella mandó en su corazón por tanto tiempo y luego lo pisoteó como si no fuera nada. Y, ¿que tipo de tramposa barata engaña a su novio con el esposo de su hermana?

—Ella lo estaba filmando. —susurró.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Su hermana. Ella lo estaba filmando. —dijo, ahora un poco más alto.

—Oh, ¡Eso es retorcido! —dije, ahora con disgusto en mi voz.

—No, retorcido fue cuando Tanya me pidió que me uniera a ellos, aun cuando le estaban dando por detrás.

—¿Por que no eres gay? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Se rió otra vez, recostando su cabeza en mis rodillas. —Eso mismo me estaba preguntando, Pero luego, te conocí. Tú eres la primera chica que noto en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿tu opciones son ser gay o yo? Eso es lindo. —dije secamente.

—¡No! ¡Niña tonta! Bella, te veo a ti y quiero besarte. Quiero conocer cada pensamiento en tu cabeza. Yo- —se detuvo de repente, mirándome con arrepentimiento —Quiero terminar el _desayuno_.

Me ruboricé fuertemente, sintiendo un cosquilleo ante la idea. Pero debía controlarme. Me aclaré la garganta, bajando la mirada hacia mi regazo. No podía mirar en sus profundos ojos verdes ni un segundo más sin saltarle encima. —¿Aunque por que yo?

—Yo… yo-yo no puedo explicarlo. Tú me haces sentir cómodo. Me relajo a tu alrededor. Yo nunca me relajo. Quiero decir… nunca. Incluso me doy cuenta que soy un idiota de primera algunas veces. Pero, tan pronto como estoy a solas contigo, simplemente me… derrito. No se de qué otro modo describirlo. —Edward dijo lentamente, levantando mi barbilla con sus dedos.

—Yo era completamente lo opuesto. Estaba tan nerviosa. Tú me gustabas y allí estaba yo, sentada a tu lado, tratando de no mirarte demasiado. —le dije, con sinceridad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, por debajo de sus pestañas.

Me incliné hacia delante y capturé sus labios, besándolo firmemente. Se levantó un poco, colocándose entre mis piernas. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, acercándome. Me alejé ligeramente y susurré con una pequeña sonrisa —Aún estoy nerviosa.

—Casi podrías haberme engañado. —murmuró antes de atacar mi boca otra vez. Gemí, acercándome hacia el borde del sofá. Sus manos envueltas alrededor mío, poniéndome a la misma altura así mi hormigueante excitación estaba presionada contra su estómago.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti…

El se rió entre dientes, captando inmediatamente a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Sus labios colisionaron con los míos otra vez, su larga mano arrastrándose bajo mi espalda. Agarró mi trasero firmemente, dándole un pequeño apretón. Gemí suavemente en su boca. Tomó la oportunidad para lamer mi labio superior, chupándolo suavemente en su boca. Estaba tan metida en el beso que cuando escuche el fuerte golpe en la puerta me tomó con la guardia baja.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Todo bien allí? —preguntó Alice detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Edward suspiró pesadamente mientras se alejaba —Si, hermana. ¿Qué necesitas?

Alice asomó su cabeza, mirándonos a ambos. —¿Terminó la incomodidad?

—Supongo que si. —levantó al mirada hacia mi, cuestionante, como si estuviera comprobando para asegurarse que fuera verdad.

—Si. —sonreí, tocando su mejilla con barba recién crecida.

—Aw, ¡ustedes son tiernos! —mi mejor amiga soltó unas risitas.

—Alice… —Edward dijo en un tono de advertencia. Podía darme cuenta de lo que él estaba hablando antes sobre ser un idiota, pero también podía darme cuenta de cuanto sus hermanos y amigos les gustaba provocarlos.

Ella hizo un ruido con la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente. Enfocó su mirada en mí nuevamente. —Como sea, estaba pensando en que podías quedarte aquí hasta el lunes por la mañana, ya sabes, para tener a mi papá cerca para que vigile tu pie.

—Creo que es una buena idea, pero no se si a mi papá le gustará. —dije, suspirando, inclinándome hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Um, ya lo llamé y le expliqué lo que pasó. Dijo que si. —dijo, tratando de lucir modesta. No tuvo mucho éxito. Ella sabía, al igual que la mayoría de la gente, que tenía a Charlie comiendo de su mano.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Edward, luciendo avergonzado. No estaba segura por qué. Este era el clásico comportamiento de Alice y ella lo hacía todo el tiempo. —¡Tú no puedes tomar decisiones por los demás!

—¿No quieres que se quede por el resto del fin de semana? —dijo, colocando ambas manos en su delgada cadera, levantando una hacia un lado. Ella sabía exactamente dónde apuntar para ponerlo nervioso por completo. Era algo casi gracioso de ver. Ella era muy buena en esto. Pero, se lo hacía a todos.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Es solo que… —se detuvo —Pienso que-¡Ugh! —gimió en frustración, finalmente girando su atención hacia mi. —Entonces, ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi cuarto otra vez? —preguntó, con una encantadora sonrisa, intentando muy duro ahora ignorar a su hermana.

Me mordí el labio, ruborizándome mientras asentía en respuesta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Alice decidió que era momento de no solo irritar a Edward sino hacerme ruborizarme a mi también.

—De acuerdo, bueno mantengan los ruidos en volumen mínimo, Yo estoy en el cuarto de abajo y tengo que cumplir con mi descanso de belleza. Oh, y si van a estar haciendo algo de eso necesitarán tomar algunos condones, a menos que los guardes en otro lugar que no sea tu mesita de noche, tu cajón de las medias, o el baño… —gritó, mientras bailaba hacia la puerta. Sonrió juguetonamente por encima de su hombro por un momento para ver la reacción de Edward. Obtuvo exactamente lo que quería, estaba segura. La cara de él se volvió de un rojo brillante y gruñó.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Alice! ¿Tengo que matar a Jasper? —preguntó Edward, pinchando el puente de su nariz con sus delgados dedos. Estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera enojado por el hecho que ella estuviera en su cuarto tocando sus cosas, y si porque uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enganchándose con ella. No es como si fuera un gran secreto ni nada. Si él no sabía eso era ciego. Quiero decir, después de presenciar lo que hicieron en publico la noche anterior era fácil adivinar lo que hacían en privado.

—¿Preferirías que no usáramos condones? —preguntó descaradamente.

—¡Sal de mi cuarto! —demandó Edward, señalando la puerta. Ella sonrió perversamente y salió dando brincos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. —¡Dios mío! —suspiró, poniendo la mano sobre su frente, frotándola fuertemente.

—Así que, la incomodidad aún no ha terminado. —solté unas risitas.

—Supongo que no. —gimió, recostando su cabeza en mis rodillas otra vez —Lo siento. —murmulló.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ella. —le dije honestamente, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eso no lo hace correcto. —murmuró amargamente.

Respiró profundamente, exhalando lentamente. Tomé el intervalo en nuestra tranquila conversación para estudiarlo. Era tan hermoso. Edward pasó sus dedos a través de su salvaje cabello antes de levantar la mirada hacia mí lentamente, sus ojos volviéndose curiosos.

—Edward… —respiré, no estando segura de lo que iba a decir después.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé con fuerza. Gimió en mi boca, sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor. Nuestras lenguas batallaban contra la otra mientras que nuestras manos exploraban. Finalmente, Edward se levantó del piso, recostando mi espalda contra el sofá, mientras se recostaba encima de mí, todo el tiempo siendo cuidadoso con mi pie.

Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura automáticamente, empujando su cadera contra la mía. Podía sentirlo duro contra el centro de mis jeans. Gimió otra vez suavemente ante el contacto, moviendo su cadera contra la mía en un lento y estable ritmo.

Nuestros besos se volvieron más y más intensos, así como nuestras caricias y frotes. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camiseta y Edward comenzó a masajear mi pecho a través del fino material de mi sujetador. Gemí audiblemente, arrastrando mi cabeza hacia atrás así podía respirar el tan necesitado aire. Jadeando, dije — Nunca quiero presionarte, pero deberías tomar algunos condones. Por si acaso.

—Por si acaso. —accedió con un pequeño asentido y bajó su boca hacia mi cuello. Mordisqueó y chupó suavemente, provocándome.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Edward gruñó contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas en el proceso. Era difícil no reírse, aunque también estuviera irritada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieren ver una película? —Emmett preguntó inocentemente, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando acá. Él y Rosalie eran los peores de todos. Si había una pareja de adolescentes detrás de una puerta cerrada, él de todas las personas, debía saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Edward recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro, respirando profundamente.

—Si no dejamos este cuarto pronto, voy a tomarte ahora mismo. —susurró en mi oído.

Gimoteé, mordiéndome el labio. —Entonces, ¿no a la película?

El rió entre dientes —Vamos. Vayamos a ver la película y después podemos ir a tu casa a recoger más ropa para después.

* * *

**Hola! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, pero a esta altura ya casi todas saben el porqué asi que no será necesario seguir repitiendolo como lorito, jaja. Gracias a todas por leer la traducción y por dejarme reviews, se los agradezco muchisimo! Ah, si no me tiene en alerta de autor, les recomiendo que lo hagan si gustan, ya que en unos días estaré posteando una nueva traducción que tenía ya pendiente.**

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, opiniones, deducciones, lo que gusten escribir, me encanta leerlas. :o)**

**Mi amiga Marian (Marylouu) tiene una nueva historia que se llama "Dulces Sueños", se las recomiendo porque esta muy buena. La pueden encontrar en mis favoritos, al igual que su one-shot llamado "Aventura en la gran manzana".**

**Cuídense! El sábado actualizo "Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar".**

**Day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Aunque ninguno de los dos quería dejar la comodidad de su sillón, nos arrastramos fuera, Edward una vez más, llevándome en brazos escaleras abajo. Acurruqué mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor profundamente. Él suspiró suavemente, besando mi cabeza ligeramente.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, todas las parejas estaban acurrucadas en diferentes posiciones alrededor del cuarto. Alice había apagado las luces y como estaba lloviendo afuera, el cuarto estaba bañado de un extraño color gris, la lluvia chapoteaba ruidosamente contra las masivas ventanas.

—¿Qué veremos? —pregunté, acercándome más a Edward.

—¡_Scream_! —Alice dijo, brillantemente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya no es Halloween! —suspiré pesadamente.

—¡Pero, es _El día de los muertos! _—Alice me puso los ojos en blanco, mientras bailoteaba hacia el sistema de entretenimiento.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Edward me detuvo rápidamente —Solo síguele la corriente. Sabes que se saldrá con la suya.

—¡Escúchalo! ¡Él sabe! —Alice reprendió.

—Además —él susurró en mi oído —¿no quieres que te abrace y te bese cuando te dé miedo? —él ronroneó contra mi piel, causándome que me estremeciera. Solté unas risitas, causando que él se riera entre dientes, sonriéndonos estúpidamente todo el tiempo el uno al otro.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hiciste con el puritano que todos conocíamos y amábamos irritar? —Emmett preguntó sarcásticamente.

Edward lo ignoró mientras me sonreía y envolvía un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, mis piernas estaban cómodamente colocadas en su regazo.

—¿Lo drogaste? —Jasper bromeó —Porque si lo hiciste, debes compartir.

—¡Cállense! ¡Déjenlos en paz! —dijo Rosalie, defendiéndonos.

—Gracias —dije con gratitud.

—De nada, cariño. Además, si esto lo mantiene así de amable, deberían estar juntos todo el tiempo —ella le dijo a los chicos con una ligera sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Podía asegurar que ella estaba intentando provocar a Edward. No funcionó esta vez.

Él sonrió ligeramente. —Acordaré con eso.

—¡Hey! —dijo Alice, palmeando sus manos para ganar nuestra atención —¡Cállense! ¡La película está empezando!

Ya había visto Scream antes, aunque habían pasado años. Me recosté en los brazos de Edward, mirando intensamente. Recordaba quiénes eran los asesinos, pero eso no quería decir que no me asustara en ciertas partes. Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué me había vuelto tan miedosa. Nunca me había sucedido nada así de malo. Pero valía la pena. Cada vez que lo hacía los brazos de Edward se apretaban más a mi alrededor y él me tranquilizaba suavemente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, chocando contra la ventana con fuerza. El cuarto estaba ahora casi negro. Estaba tan metida en la película, respirando profundamente, mis ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras miraba…

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, chocando fuerte contra la pared justo cuando un trueno hizo sacudir la casa. Todos gritaron. Enterré mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward, mis brazos fuertemente apretados a su alrededor, y lloriqueando patéticamente. Sí, lo sé, me veía triste. Pero, no me importaba. Sentí cómo Edward comenzaba a sacudirse con risa.

—Hey, papá… ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó sobre la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Escuché al resto del grupo comenzar a reírse un poco. Esa risa nerviosa tipo _estoy asustado como la mierda_. Me alejé para ver a un mojado Carlisle, sosteniendo un paraguas roto.

—Creo que el consumo de drogas en Halloween incrementó diez veces —murmuró, tirando el paraguas negro a un lado del recibidor. Luego, tiró su abrigo. Por suerte, debajo no estaba tan mojado.

—No tengo duda —Edward rió entre dientes. Luego, bajó sus labios hacia mi oreja y susurró —Ya puedes soltarme, amor. Todo está bien.

—¡Oh! —chillé, y luego lo solté rápidamente, ruborizándome de un furioso tono de rojo.

Carlisle miró lentamente entre nosotros, finalmente enfocándose en Edward, y levantó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias. Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Era difícil perderse la silenciosa conversación que pasó entre ambos. Bajé la mirada y me ruboricé aún más fuerte.

—Bueno, ¿cómo está tu pie hoy? —Carlisle preguntó ligeramente.

—Aún duele —le dije sinceramente.

—No me sorprende. Déjame mirártelo.

Se arrodilló en el piso frente a mí, y con delicados dedos comenzó a desenvolver al vendaje que había alrededor. Me mordí el labio, mirándolo. Partes de mi pie estaban amoratadas, y un poco hinchadas. Edward deslizó su mano en la mía, sosteniéndola dulcemente.

—Mueve tus dedos, Bella —hice como me dijo Carlisle, aunque dolía un poco —Bueno, creo que en pocos días estará como nuevo. Pero, debes tomar algunas aspirinas para bajar la hinchazón y colocarte algo de hielo. Eso ayudará con el dolor.

—Si, señor.

—Edward —comenzó, mirando a su hijo —¿Por qué no le traes eso mientras yo vendo su pie otra vez?

—De hecho —dije, tan pronto como Edward se levantó —Probablemente deberíamos ir a mi casa, antes que el clima empeore. ¿No se supone que lloverá todo el día?

—Oh, si… es verdad. —Alice soltó unas risitas —¿Papá, está bien si ella se queda aquí el resto del fin de semana? Ya sabes como es de torpe, y si la dejamos sola…

—¡Por supuesto! Bella siempre es bienvenida aquí —Carlisle me sonrió, terminando con mi vendaje —Pero, tan pronto como regreses, búscale hielo. Edward, ve y tráele la aspirina.

—Claro —Edward sonrió. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa lastimera.

—Lo sabía —dijo en un suave susurro.

Ni siquiera intenté finger inocencia. —Lo siento —dije en voz baja, avergonzada —No me quedaré si…

—Por favor, Bella. No solo eres la amiga de Alice sino que también te has convertido en parte de la familia. Me encanta que estés aquí. —dijo, palmeándome la rodilla.

—Entonces, si ella es parte de la familia, ¿eso no sería incesto? —Emmett preguntó en voz demasiado alta, rompiendo con el silencio en la habitación.

Me ruboricé, olvidando que había personas a nuestro alrededor. Rosalie le dio un manotazo fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, el sonido haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

Carlisle rió entre dientes, miando a Rosalie por encima de su hombro. —Gracias, querida.

—Fue un placer. —ella dijo con suficiencia, desafiando a Emmett para que dijera o hiciera algo.

Edward regresó finalmente, con una botella de agua en la mano y dos pastillas rojas y azules. Me dio las cápsulas, luego la botella después de sacarle la tapa por mi. Sonreí ligeramente y tiré las píldoras en mi boca, tomando un largo sorbo claro líquido.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Edward, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Necesito ir por mis zapatos. —le dije, mientras me ponía de pie lentamente.

—Como si fuera a dejarte caminar —dijo, levantándome velozmente, una vez mas, al estilo nupcial.

—Tengan cuidado. Me voy a la cama. —Carlisle dijo sobre su hombro, en su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Hubo una corta calma en la lluvia, afortunadamente, mientras él me cargaba hacia su perfecto Volvo plateado. Cuidadosamente, me deslizó dentro, incluso me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, aunque creo que era solo una excusa para besarme otra vez. No es que me importara en lo más mínimo.

El camino hacia mi casa fue tranquilo, aparte de mi dándole alguna que otra dirección. Estaba sorprendida de ver la patrulla de policía en la entrada.

—Mi papá está en casa —le advertí a Edward mientras estacionaba.

—¿Crees que me disparará? —bromeó con una sonrisa pequeña.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Vamos. Acabemos con esto.

Me levantó otra vez, solo para ponerme dentro para que rengueara. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se abrió sola y casi me choco con mi papá. Estaba en su uniforme, su rostro ligeramente rojo. Lucía como si tuviera mucha prisa.

—¿Trabajas esta noche? —pregunté débilmente, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Sí —murmuró, mirando a Edward de arriba abajo.

—Papá, éste es el hermano mayor de Alice, Edward. Se ofreció a ayudarme a tomar mis cosas y ayudarme a subir las escaleras. —dije, con la sonrisa más grande y falsa extendida en mi rostro.

—Oh, es muy amable de su parte, pero yo-

—Tú no puedes forzar tu espalda. Además, ¿no tienes que irte a trabajar? —pregunté, sabiendo que tenía razón en ambas cosas.

—Puedo-

—Papá, tú estabas ya corriendo por la puerta. Estaremos bien. —le aseguré, antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo.

—Bella, de verdad no me molesta.

—A mí tampoco —sonreí —Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo, Charlie.

Suspiró pesadamente, cediendo. —¿Te veo el lunes después del trabajo entonces?

—Claro, claro —sonreí otra vez, no sabiendo cómo terminar esta conversación.

—¿Supongo que tu habitación está arriba? —preguntó Edward, intentando romper la incómoda conversación entre mi padre y yo. Tomé felizmente la oportunidad.

—¡Sip!

Se adelantó un paso frente a mi e inclinó sus rodillas. —De acuerdo, niña, ¿quieres que te lleve?

—Um, no si eso nos mata a ambos —contesté sarcásticamente.

El rió. —Estaré bien. Súbete.

Escuché a Charlie murmurar algo mientras salía por la puerta. No estaba segura de lo que dijo, pero sonó como a "Yo también podía cargar a chicas en mi espalda cuando era adolescente…"

Edward corrió escaleras arriba, literalmente, causando que chillara y riera. Enterré mi rostro en sus omóplatos, sosteniéndome fuerte. El rió fuertemente, algo jadeante, una vez que llegamos arriba, girándome una vez, provocando una risa más fuerte de mí antes de dirigime hacia mi habitación. Él le dio la espalda a la cama, dejándome caer en ella. Reboté en ella, mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, mientras lo veía sentarse en el borde.

Se giró, doblando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo un poco así podía mirarme. Suavemente, empujó el cabello fuera de mi rostro, inclinándose sobre mí. —Eres tan encantadora —susurró.

Me ruboricé, causando que sonriera ampliamente. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Él se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, a punto de besarme, cuando coloqué mis dedos sobre sus labios para detenerlo. Él lucía un poco confuso, sus labios haciendo un puchero. Apunté mis ojos hacia la ventana. Cuando finalmente escuché la patrulla arrancando, moví mis dedos de sus labios hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, trayéndolo hacia mí.

—Él quizás sí te dispare si te pesca haciéndome esto. —susurré mientras capturaba sus labios.

—Estoy seguro de que eres tú la que me está haciendo esto a mi —contestó arrogantemente entre besos.

Lo empujé bruscamente fuera de mi, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Me incliné y besé su lóbulo, chupándolo un momento y tirando de él con mis dientes. —Tienes razón. Pero, tú eres el que estaba arriba mío.

Salté sobre mi pierna buena, para su obvia decepción —Tú puedes estar arriba —dijo en un tono seductor.

—Después —solté unas risitas —Necesito juntar algunas cosas primero.

Él suspiró y se enderezó en mi cama, recostándose. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, estirando sus brazos, y simplemente mirándome por un momento. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó sinceramente.

—No, está bien. A menos que quieras buscar en el cajón de mi ropa interior. —bromeé, meneando mi trasero en su dirección, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Me estás poniendo difícil el comportarme como un caballero —me dijo en una voz ronca.

—Entonces, me portaré bien.

No sabía qué me había pasado. Me sentía más segura con él. Primero, había pensado que había sido la medicación que Carlisle me había recetado. Pero, ya había tenido más que suficiente tiempo como para desaparecer. Era yo por completo ahora. Lo disfrutaba.

Amontoné un par de jeans en una mochila, junto con un par de cálidos suéteres. También me puse un lindo, bueno, lindo para mi, camisón en la mochila. Cargué la llena mochila hacia mi mecedora, colocándola allí, así podía tomar un par de conjuntos de ropa interior. Saqué algunos los cuales estaba considerando, solo para escuchar a Edward gemir detrás de mí.

—¿Qué?

—El azul y el verde. —susurró, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —pregunté, mirando los conjuntos.

—Me gustaría vértelos puestos. —dijo, ruborizándose.

—Oh —también me ruboricé y los metí en la mochila, junto con un par de medias blancas. Le cerré el cierre y salté sobre la cama. —No sientas vergüenza —le dije, tocándole el pie.

—No tengo vergüenza. Realmente, no. Solo… Dios, eres preciosa. —él gimoteó la última parte —Y los pensamientos sucios que tengo en mi cabeza probablemente estén mal y-

—¿Edward? —dije su nombre suavemente, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Si?

—¿Adivina qué? —sonreí inocentemente.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos completamente solos —dije, cojeando hasta un lado de la cama.

—Lo estamos, ¿verdad? —él sonrió tristemente, tomando mi mano.

—Y vamos a estar solo por un rato más… —insinué, pasando la mano por mi estómago.

—Mmm, ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer? —preguntó, pasando sus dedos por mi brazo.

Asentí con la cabeza y gateé hacia la cama, apoyada en las manos y rodillas. Acorté la poca distancia hacia Edward, y bajé mis labios hacia los suyos. Nos besamos larga y lentamente, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir debajo de las yemas de mis dedos. Latía tan rápido como el mío.

Lentamente, me recosté a su lado, sin romper el beso. Me sostuvo en sus brazos, girándose sobre su lado. Arrastré mi pierna sobre su cadera, acercándolo más a mí.

—De verdad me gustas, Bella —susurró Edward, mientras dejaba besos por mi cuello ligeramente —Prométeme que me dirás si alguna vez te hago sentir incómoda.

Moví mi mano sobre su espalda, pasando mis dedos por el pedazo de piel expuesta que encontré —Solo si prometes hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer que me haga sentir incómodo —susurró en mi oído, besándolo ligeramente.

—Así que… si hiciera esto… —dije rápidamente, antes de meter la mano debajo de la cintura de su pantalones, apretando una de sus mejillas —¿Estarías cómodo?

Él rió, meneando las caderas. —¿Te gusta mi trasero o algo?

—Yo pregunté primero —dije infantilmente, dándole otro apretón.

Él decidió encargarse con sus propias manos y metió ambas en la parte trasera de mis jeans, incluso debajo de mi ropa interior y me agarró. Chillé, empujando mis caderas contra las suyas. Él rió un poco. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Incómoda?

—Nop —dije, estallando la P.

—Tampoco yo —dijo, sus labios estaban solo a pulgadas de los míos.

—Es bueno saberlo —susurré, deslizando mi mano arriba y fuera de su jeans, y deslizándola debajo de su camiseta. Sentí sus músculos debajo de mis dedos. Se endurecieron y se relajaron debajo de mi tacto. Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios ligeramente contra los suyos, mirando su reacción con ojos entreabiertos.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los míos por un momento, hasta que el beso se profundizó. Llevé mi otra mano hacia su mejilla, besándolo lentamente. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y se sentían como el paraíso contra los míos. Pero, necesitaba más.

Lo empujé así él estaba acostado sobre su espalda y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura, siendo cuidadosa con mi pie. Él me miraba, casi completamente fascinado. Levanté mi blusa y la tiré a un lado, sentándome solo en sujetador y mis jeans frente a él.

Inspiró profundamente, sus manos yendo hacia mis caderas. La punta de sus dedos me hacían cosquillas en el estómago, pasando su pulgar sobre mi abdomen. Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que probablemente estaba toda roja. Deslicé mis manos sobre mi estómago, tocando sus manos por un rato, luego moviéndolas hacia mi espalda. Abrí el gancho de mi sujetador. Deslizándolo por mis brazos.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y lo sentí endurecerse debajo de mis muslos. Tomé sus dos manos y las deslicé sobre mi estómago, usándolas para cubrir mis pechos. Mis pezones se endurecieron contra su palma.

Él los masajeó por un momento, respirando profundamente mientras sentía el peso en sus manos. De repente, yo estaba recostada sobre mi espalda, y Edward estaba encima de mí besándome salvajemente. Gemí fuertemente en su boca, tomando su rostro con mis manos así podía besarlo con tanta ferocidad. Sentí una de sus manos deslizarse entre nosotros, y abrir el botón de mis jeans. Moví mis manos desde su rostro hacia mis caderas, moviéndolas para intentar sacarme el pantalón.

Me los saqué de una patada, demasiado fuerte, y silbé de dolor. Edward se alejó bruscamente. —¡Oh! ¡Tu tobillo! Lo siento tanto… —murmuró, luciendo completamente avergonzado.

—Está bien —dije, jadeando.

Saltó fuera de la cama —Probablemente debería buscarte algo de hielo. Ya que vamos a estar aquí un rato —y con eso, se fue, luciendo completamente azorado.

—Maldición —murmuré para mi misma. Me sentía avergonzada y triste. Ya lo había presionado muy lejos. Me incliné hacia el borde de la cama y levanté mi sujetador. Lo miré, y decidí cambiarme la ropa interior y la ropa ya que estaba aquí. Me puse de pie y cojeé hasta mi aparador. Rebusqué y luego saqué un conjunto de ropa interior de color gris. Lo coloqué sobre mi tocador así podía sacarme mi, ahora húmeda, ropa interior.

—Oh, Dios —escuché gemir a Edward. Me giré rápidamente, mis brazos fueron automáticamente a cubrirme. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente y su boca estaba abierta.

—Lo siento. Solo me estaba cambiando. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. —me sonrojé, tomando rápidamente mi ropa interior —Debía haber ido al baño para hacer esto. No creí que…

Él corrió hacia mi, sorprendiéndome mientras tiraba la bolsa de hielo a la cama, sus brazos fueron a mi alrededor. Presionó mi cuerpo desnudo cerca de él, besándome intensamente. Gemí fuertemente, amando cómo sus frías manos paseaban por mi espalda.

La caliente boca de Edward estaba en mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando salvajemente. Su cálido aliento me hacía estremecer. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, presionando mis caderas más cerca de las de él. —¡Oh, Edward!

Él me levantó y me colocó sobre el tocador, con mis piernas colgando en el borde. Su cabeza estaba a nivel con mis pechos. —¿Estás incómoda? —jadeó, su rostro a solo pulgadas de mi pecho. Cuando su aliento golpeó mis pezones, creí que me iba a volver loca.

—No, no… Edward, por favor… —rogué, separando mis piernas para que pudiera pararse entre ellas.

La boca de Edward atacó hambrientamente mis pechos, besando, lamiendo y chapándolos. Llevó uno de mis hinchados pezones a su boca, girando su suave lengua alrededor de él. Grité, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza para mantenerla en su lugar. Chupó tanta piel como pudo dentro de su boca, palmeando mi otro seno.

Cambió a mi pecho izquierdo, dedicándole el mismo trato. Pero, en vez de masajear el otro, su mano derecha bajo por mi estómago hacia mis pernas. Grité, moviendo mis caderas contra su mano mientras él palmeaba mi húmedo centro. Él gimió fuertemente, tirando de mis pezones con sus dientes. Cuando no protesté, él continuó, masajeando sus dedos contra mi.

Edward alejó su rostro, descansándolo sobre mi rostro para recuperar la respiración, mientras su mano continuaba explorándome. Sus dedos se sumergieron en mi humedad y yo casi grito ante lo maravilloso que se sentía. Era incluso mejor que lo de anoche. Quizás porque yo sabía que esto no se iba a terminar tan pronto. Que él me deseaba casi tanto como yo a él. O quizás fuera solo el hecho de que yo ya no estaba dopada.

Sus largos y delgados dedos se hundieron dentro mío, su pulgar rozando mi sensible carne. Nuestros gemidos hacían juego, y lo escuché susurrar contra mi piel —Tan suave…

Tiré de su cabello, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia mí. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban brillando ante mi, suaves suspiros fluían de sus rellenos labios. Me incliné hacia abajo y lo besé firmemente, moviendo mis caderas contra su mano.

Me estaba acercando. La combinación de su mano y su boca me estaba volviendo loca. Me alejé, intentando recuperar la respiración —Edward, allí… justo allí…

—Mírame, Bella. Por favor. Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro. —susurró, sus dedos yendo más y más rápido dentro mío.

Bajé la mirada hacia él, y me sentí estrecharme a su alrededor. Mi boca se abrió en un grito estrangular, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Su piel estaba sonrojada, como la mía, su boca estaba abierta también, mientras me miraba. Tenía una mirada de puro deseo en su rostro. No podía soportarlo más. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis caderas colisionando contra su mano mientas sentía cómo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Podía sentir como cada vello de mi cuerpo se erguía ante la electricidad que fluía a través de mí. Era mucho mejor que lo de anoche. Podía sentir la fría brisa contra mis pechos, tensando aún más mis pezones. Podía sentir que cada pulgada de su cuerpo tocaba el mío, encendiéndome en fuego.

Mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, rodó su lengua por mi cuello. Grité fuerte, empujando mis caderas hacia su mano. Puse mis dos manos en el tocador, intentando no caerme.

Dejó un camino de besos por mi estómago, besando ligeramente mi vientre antes de volver a subir. Sus manos fueron hacia mi cadera, apretándolas suavemente. No era nada más que una pila de budín para ese entonces.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, bajándome, pero no hacia el piso. Mis piernas se envolvieron a su alrededor, al igual que mis brazos. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, repartiendo varios besos por él.

—Eso se siente increíble —suspiró.

—Déjame mostrarte lo increíble que me haces sentir —ronroneé contra su cuello.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y me colocó en el centro de la cama. —No, aún no. Aún no terminé contigo.

—Edward —me quejé con un suspiro.

Se dirigió hacia el final de la cama y tomó la bolsa de hielo. —Además, necesitamos poner esto en tu pie, de todos modos.

—Fría y desnuda. Qué divertido —bromeé secamente.

—Puede serlo… —insinuó, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Abrió una de las bolsas y tomó una de las medialunas de hielo. Lo colocó con cuidado sobre mi vendado pie. Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba, curiosa por ver lo que iba a hacer.

Edward colocó el cubito en su boca, luego se sacó la camiseta, tirándola en la mecedora. Separó un poco mis piernas y gateó entre ellas, apoyado de manos y rodillas. Bajó su boca hacia mi tobillo derecho y sentí el pinchazo del frío hielo contra mi piel caliente, al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado pasaba sus dedos, haciendo lo mismo que el hielo.

Él elevó mi pierna, pasando el cubito de hielo en el proceso. Me estremecí, abriendo aún más mis piernas. Una vez que llegó a mi muslo, él se sumergió hacia el lado de adentro. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte más caliente de mí, deslizó el hielo hacia arriba y sobre mi cadera, dibujando un pequeño círculo sobre mi hueso pélvico.

No sabía qué hacer con mis manos. No sabía qué hacer conmigo misma, punto. Una vez que el pedazo de hielo bailó sobre mi ombligo, debía hace algo. Mis dedos se enredaron con mi propio cabello, tirando de él ligeramente en las puntas, mientras mis dedos se curvaban.

Él dibujó una línea derecha desde mi ombligo hasta el centro de mi pecho. Pensé que él iba a ignorar mis pechos justo como lo hizo con mi centro, pero me sorprendió. Se movió hacia mi seno derecho, trazando la parte de afuera antes de hacer su camino hacia la punta. Silbé ante la sensación del hielo contra mi pezón, mi espalda se arqueó hacia arriba. Casi lloré cuando él se alejó, pero rápidamente le dedicó a mi otro seno el mismo tratamiento.

Finalmente, siguió hacia mi cuello, donde lo pasó por mi oreja. Estaba apenas allí, el hielo estaba casi derretido. Lo escuché metérselo en la boca, rápidamente masticando el pedacito antes de chupar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes, juguetonamente con sus fríos labios, pero solo por un momento. Besó su camino bajo mi pecho, ligeramente. Acunó uno de mis pechos en su cálida mano, rodando su pulgar sobre mi aún fría piel. Sin ninguna vacilación, chupó mi pezón en su fría boca. La trabajó con su lengua, labios, y dientes, haciéndome retorcer y estremecer, mientras él recalentaba mi dolida carne.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, mientras se alejaba, su frío aliento se esparcía sobre mi piel, causando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

En vez de contestar, tomé su rostro y colisioné mis labios contra los suyos. Aún estaban un poco más duros por el frío, pero rápidamente los calenté contra los míos. Mis dedos se movieron hacia su cabello, tirando de él suavemente. Él gimió en mi boca, una de sus suaves manos fue hacia mi cadera.

—Eres un provocador. ¿Lo sabías? —pregunté, acariciándole el rostro.

—Sería un provocador si tuviera intención de detenerme. Y no la tengo. —sonrió.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien quiere un poco de hielo? Jaja.**

**Al fin una actualización. ¡¡Muchas gracias a **_**todas**_** por leer y por dejarme sus reviews!! Como ven estoy intentando actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo todas mis traducciones. La próxima será Compañeros de Casa. **

**Para las que no me tienen en alerta de autor, les aviso que he posteado la traducción de one-shot espectacular que se llama "Si Juegas Con Fuego Te quemarás", vayan a leerla, no se van a arrepentir. El lemon es muy gráfico, pero está espectacular.**

**Les recomiendo un fic que se llama "London Calling" de Nora. Bells, (sin separación después del punto. Si lo escribo bien FF lo borra) lo leí hace poco y **ME ENCANTÓ**. ¡¡Se los súper recomiendo!! La pueden encontrar en mis favoritas.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

Anteriormente...

_—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, mientras se alejaba, su frío aliento se esparcía sobre mi piel, causando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina._

_En vez de contestar, tomé su rostro y colisioné mis labios contra los suyos. Aún estaban un poco más duros por el frío, pero rápidamente los calenté contra los míos. Mis dedos se movieron hacia su cabello, tirando de él suavemente. Él gimió en mi boca, una de sus suaves manos fue hacia mi cadera._

_—Eres un provocador. ¿Lo sabías? —pregunté, acariciándole el rostro._

_—Sería un provocador si tuviera intención de detenerme. Y no la tengo. —sonrió._

Edward —suspiré, mi voz sonaba aireada incluso para mí —No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer.

—Bella, créeme. Todo lo que estamos haciendo quiero hacerlo —sonrió, besándome ligeramente la clavícula.

—Es sólo que… Quiero decir, ¿estás listo para esto después de… _eso_?

Él suspiró, descansando su cabeza en mi estómago, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mí. —No, no estoy listo para tener sexo, incluso si realmente… _realmente_… realmente quiero hacerlo. No tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para eso de todos modos. Pero, incluso si lo tuviéramos me gustaría que fuera especial para ambos. La próxima vez que haga algo así me gustaría asegurarme que sea hacer el amor, no sólo tonteando.

Jugué con su cabello, sonriéndole dulcemente. —No sería solo eso para mí, sin importar cuándo lo hiciéramos.

—Lo sé —sonrió, inclinando su estómago hacia bajo así podía besar ligeramente mi estómago —Pero, primero deberíamos conocernos mejor. Quiero que sepas, con todo tu corazón, que no eres de rebote o…

Sacudí la cabeza —Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿En serio? Esa es la razón por la cual no quería contarte de ella. No quería que pensaras que yo tenía problemas y necesitaba alguien con quien olvidarla —dijo Edward, con la piel sonrojada.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunté, pasando los dedos por si cabello.

—¡No! No. Para nada. —dijo, tomando mis caderas con sus manos —Nunca te haría eso a ti ni nadie. Pero, es sólo… —se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza —No. No importa Creerás que soy cursi.

Solté unas risitas, tirando de las puntas de su cabello —Edward, dime. Me has despertado la curiosidad.

Su piel se volvió de un rojo brillante, y él enterró su rostro en mi estómago. Podía sentirlo intentando respirar profundamente, el aire fluía sobre mi piel. —Puedo verme a mi mismo contigo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Finalmente, levantó la mirada, descansando su barbilla en mi estómago —Puedo verme a mi mismo junto a ti por el resto de mi vida. Ya puedo verlo… —se sonrojó nuevamente y enterró otra vez su rostro en mi estómago.

—¡Edward, no te avergüences! Eres tan dulce. Por favor, mírame.

—Pero, no es mi intención ser dulce. No soy una persona dulce.

—Conmigo lo eres —sonreí, intentando reconfortarlo.

—Bella, puedo ya ver que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. Te deseo. Y, no me refiero solo a la lujuria, quiero tenerte a mi alrededor. Cuando antes pensé en cómo por una semana entera no te voy a ver, hizo que me doliera el pecho.

—Me siento del mismo modo —susurré suavemente. Pasé mis dedos sobre su mandíbula y sobre su lóbulo. Suspiró suavemente, inclinando su mejilla sobre la mía. Casi me hacía recordar a un gran gato, acurrucándose conmigo de este modo. Ésta no era la dirección que esperaba ir cuando él empezó eso, pero no me importaba.

—¿De verdad acabamos de conocernos? —Edward dijo, riendo un poco.

—De hecho, no. —bromeé, picándolo en la punta de la cabeza con mi dedo.

Él suspiró pesadamente —Dios, era un idiota. Me pregunto qué podría haber cambiado si nos hubiésemos conocido mejor en ese entonces.

—Edward, tú eres una persona fiel.

—Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo me perdí de una amiga? ¿Cuánto tiempo me perdí de alguien que habría podido mejorar mi vida? No estaba siendo fiel, estaba siendo ciego —Edward gruñó.

—Elevé su rostro así podía mirarme. Le indiqué que se acercara y él lo hizo, con un curioso centello en sus verdes ojos, gateo hacia arriba, poniéndose arriba mío. Me incliné hacia delante y besé ligeramente sus labios, dejándolos permanecer allí en su suave carne por un largo tiempo. —Soy tuya ahora. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Pero…

Me incliné hacia adelante otra vez y lo besé más firmemente esta vez. —Edward, ¿crees que estaría acostada desnuda debajo de ti si creyera que no soy más que un rebote? Soy más inteligente que eso.

—Sé que lo eres. Yo sólo…

—Cállate. —dije con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. Tomé la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo besé en la boca tan fuerte como pude. Él gimió fuertemente, devolviéndome el beso. Sus jeans se frotaron contra mis muslos, su pecho estaba presionado contra el mío.

Desabroché sus jeans, bajando el cierre lo mejor que podía mientras que aún lo estaba besando. Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su cálida lengua se deslizó en mi boca en el mismo momento en que mi mano se deslizó bajo sus boxers. Tomé su firmeza en mis manos, sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante cuando lo hice.

—Eso se siente bien… —gimió entre besos mientras yo continuaba masajeándolo. No estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero a él parecía gustarle. Su lengua excavó más hondo dentro de mi boca, sus caderas se movían a ritmo con mi mano. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi pecho, frotándolo suavemente. Gemí suavemente, arqueando mi pecho hacia arriba en sus manos mientras comenzaba a moverme más fuerte.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, terminaré haciendo un desastre —susurró, mientras dejaba besos bajo mi cuello.

—No me importa. Haz un desastre. Quiero que lo hagas —murmuré, moviéndome más rápido. Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante mientras yo hablaba.

—¿Cómo lo explicaríamos? —murmuró, su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante contra mi hombro.

—Quizás deberías simplemente sacarte el pantalón.

—Mmm, buena idea —dijo algo en silencio, jadeando fuertemente.

Deslizó sus jeans bajo sus delgadas caderas. Ni siquiera me molesté en detenerme. Estaba algo decepcionada cuando se dejó los boxers puestos. Quería que estuviera tan desnudo como yo lo estaba ahora. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente decepcionada como para detenerme.

Presionó sus labios más firmemente contra los míos, lamiendo lentamente mi labio inferior. —Bella, ¿puedo probarte? —preguntó en un tono seductor.

—Edward, quiero hacerte sentir bien. No es justo —lloriqueé.

Se alejó de mi agarre, deslizándose bajo mi estómago. —Me hace sentir bien. Además, no terminé antes. Realmente quiero escucharte gritar mientras hago esto.

Con eso se sumergió entre mis piernas y comenzó a cubrir mi húmedo centro con besos. Me forzó a abrir más las piernas, acurrucándose entre ellas para ponerse más cómodo. Era muy gentil y lento al principio, como si me estuviera saboreando. Era casi difícil de soportar. Pero mientras más aumentaban mis jadeos también lo hacían sus movimientos, hasta que su lengua comenzó a trazar frenéticos círculos alrededor en mi hinchado brote.

Mi mano buscó algo de lo que aferrarse. Pero no importaba lo que encontrara… las sábanas, mi cabello, el cabecero de la cama… no era suficiente. —¡Edward, necesito tocarte! ¡Por favor! —casi grité.

En vez de alejarse como pensé que lo haría, Edward se revolvió hacia un costado, con su rostro aún enterrado entre mis piernas. Se posicionó para estar de rodillas a cada lado. Mi mano encontró rápidamente su erección, bajando sus boxers por abajo para poder hacerlo. Comencé a acariciarlo firmemente mientras una de sus manos encontraba mi pecho.

El cambio de posición era increíble para mí. Su lengua encontró más lugares para tocar mientras se sumergía dentro de mi y su mano trabajaba y pinchaba mi pezón hasta que estaba tan duro que casi dolía. Movió su brazo derecho debajo de mi muslo y presionó sus dedos dentro de mí.

Mi estómago se enrolló y se torció, lanzándose de cabeza, mientras mi mundo explotaba. Estaba encendida, quemándome desde adentro hacia afuera. Su lengua continuaba dándome alivio y torturándome al mismo tiempo. Sentí cómo Edward se movía contra mi mano recordándome que todavía estaba en mis manos.

Él esperó hasta que el último temblor terminó antes de alejarse, poniéndose de rodillas. Tenía una mirada completamente satisfecha y orgullosa, con una sonrisa en sus brillantes labios. Estaba gimiendo, mi corazón aún latía a mil por hora.

Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, me lancé de rodillas, tirando la bolsa de hielo al suelo, no es que me importara. Tomé su rostro y lo besé salvajemente en los labios, mejillas, barbilla, mandíbula… y cualquier lugar que pudiera tocarlo. Debía tocarlo. Debía agradecerle por lo fantástico que me estaba hacienda sentir.

Escuché retumbar a su pecho contra el mío cuando enterré mi rostro en su cuello. —¿Lo tomo como que te gustó?

—Ah huh —murmuré, besando bajo su cuello.

—Me alegro… aunque, creo que con más práctica podría mejorar… —sugirió juguetonamente, no que apenas lo noté. Estaba dejando besos mientras bajaba por su pecho, excavando más y más abajo, estando de rodillas.

—Eres perfecto —murmuré, mientras lamía su estómago.

Mientras besaba la V de sus deliciosas caderas, él lanzó un grito ahogado, su cabeza se cayó hacia atrás. —¿Amor, que estás haciendo?

—Devolviéndote el favor. —le dije, mientras envolvía mi boca alrededor de su longitud.

Sus caderas se abultaron hacia delante, estaba segura de que él se estaba conteniendo, no es que yo quería que lo hiciera. Me hundí en mi estómago, incliné mis tobillos hacia arriba, cruzándolos en el aire. Tomé la parte de atrás de sus muslos con mis dos manos y tomé todo lo que pude de él dentro de mi boca.

—T-tu n-n-no ti-tienes q-que h-hacer eso-o —Edward balbuceó.

Me volví hacia atrás, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de manera inocente, mis labios formaban un puchero. Sabía que estaba provocándolo y que a él quizás le gustaban mis bochornosas palabras. Al menos esperaba eso. —Si quieres que me detenga lo haré, pero sabes tan bien.

—Oh, Dios —él gimió, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mi y yo supe que había ganado.

Moví mi boca a su alrededor otra vez y comencé a probarlo y a rozarlo con mi lengua. Intenté ver cuánto de él podía tomar en mi boca y estaba ligeramente decepcionada al ver que no era todo de él. Envolví una de mis manos alrededor de lo que no podía tomar y chupe tanto como pude en mi boca hasta que me golpeó la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

—Uh… —gimió. Sentí cómo temblaban sus muslos debajo de mi toque por lo tirantez de éste.

—No te retengas —dije, rozando mi lengua contra su punta.

—Bella… —gimió mi nombre, sus caderas empujándose hacia mi boca.

Con mi mano envuelta firmemente a su alrededor, lo dejé moverse dentro y fuera y de mi boca como él quería, simplemente concentrándome en chuparlo y lamerlo. Mi mano libre continúo en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, apretando y masajeándolos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su clímax.

Lo sentí endurecerse más, los músculos en sus pierna se endurecieron aún más. Una de sus manos se fue hacia mi cabello, intentando retirarme suavemente. Sabía que él estaba intentando advertirme sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no me importó. Lo quería. Quería que lo hiciera.

Sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante una vez más, y yo lo chupé con todas mis fuerzas. Edward gritó, sus dos manos fueron hacia mi cabello, pero en vez de intentar alejarme, me estaba sosteniendo en mi lugar mientras se vaciaba bajo mi garganta.

Me alejé cuando terminó, entendiendo por qué él tenía es sonrisa antes. Me encantó hacerlo sentir bien. Me giré sobre mi espalda, mi cabeza estaba descansando sobre la cama. Le sonreí juguetonamente, sintiéndome casi como el gato que se comió el canario. Quería hacerlo otra vez y quería intentarlo todo con él.

Edward se cayó bruscamente, sentándose en sus pies. —Eso fue… Oh, Bella. Eres asombrosa. Nunca me sentí así antes.

Me revolví un poco, recostando la cabeza en su regazo. Giré mi rostro hacia un costado y besé su muslo desnudo, sus boxers estaban aún bajo sus rodillas. —Entonces, ¿lo hice bien?

Él río, acariciando mi cabello. —¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—Nunca hice eso antes. Quiero asegurarme.

—No quiero imaginarme lo que serás una vez que practiques más. Eso fue increíble. —me sonrió, su piel estaba sonrojada.

—¿Has hecho eso antes? Con… —dije, no queriendo decir su nombre.

—Si, pero ella no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia y sabía que tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella estaba aburrida y simplemente quería terminar de una vez.

—¿Por qué se aburriría con eso? Me encantó hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo otra vez, de hecho. —dije, levantando mi mirada hacia él, mientras intentaba descubrir por qué ella no disfrutaría verlo en tanto placer. El modo en que él sabía y olía valía ya la pena, pero el modo en que lucía cuando… Oh, era más que erótico para mí. Sentía cómo mis muslos se humedecían de sólo pensarlo.

—La mayoría de las mujeres, por lo que tengo entendido, no disfrutan de eso. —él me sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, con mis cejas juntas.

—¿Sabes algo, Bella? Creo que un día me vas a matar con esa boca tuya si de verdad piensas de ese modo.

Me reí. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si lo disfrutaste… Y si tú sólo vas a mejorar desde ahora, no tengo duda de eso. Un día, toda la sangre irá derecho desde mi cerebro hacia mi… bueno, ya sabes, y voy a tener un derrame cerebral o algo. —bromeó.

—Intentaré no mejorar demasiado —dije, con una sonrisa maligna.

Él rió un poco, acariciando mi cabello. —Estamos todo sudados —comentó Edward, cambiando de tema.

Me mordí el labio, ruborizándome un poco. —Podríamos tomar una ducha… quiero decir, sé que yo necesito una. Y no estoy del todo segura de que sea una buena idea por mi pie. Ya de por sí soy desequilibrada.

—Sabes, no necesitas intentar convencerme, ¿verdad? —se removió un poco y se levantó de la cama. Después de sacarse sus boxers completamente, tirándolos en la mecedora, se fue hacia el pie de mi cama y comenzó a desenvolver mi pie. Cada vez que exponía más piel, la besaba, frotando mi tobillo suavemente.

Me ofreció su mano y se puso de pie lentamente. Se sentía extraño caminar alrededor de mi casa desnuda, y nada menos que con un hombre desnudo. Estaba contenta de que el baño estuviera al lado de mi dormitorio, de otro modo hubiera estado muy avergonzada de hacer esto.

Prendí la ducha rápidamente. Una vez que el agua estaba lista, Edward me levantó de la cintura, colocándome cuidadosamente dentro de la bañera. Incliné mi cabeza hacia el rociador, intentando no mirar demasiado a la perfección que era un muy húmedo y muy desnudo Edward.

Lo invité a colocarse dentro del rociador, presionándome contra la pared. Mientras se movía contra mí, metiéndose debajo del agua caliente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos. No había nada más que deseo en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Los miré por un momento y finalmente, reaccioné, recordando que debía lavarme el cabello. Estaba en la ducha por una razón

Unté un poco de shampoo en mis manos y enjaboné mi cabello, fregándolo rápidamente con mis ojos cerrados. Luego sentí las manos de Edward… salté un poco, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Comenzó a masajear mi nuca, sus dedos trabajaron el jabón en pequeñas burbujas espumosas. Me acerqué más a él, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Él me giró lentamente así estaba debajo del agua otra vez, nuestros cuerpos aún se tocaban. Inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás, usando sus palmas para ayudarme a sacar todo el shampoo de mi cabello.

—¿Puedo yo lavarte el cabello ahora? —le sonreí, tocando su mejilla suavemente.

—Si quieres, no me molesta. —sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo para darle a mis labios un rápido beso.

Tomé mi shampoo, simplemente porque no había nada más que pudiera usar. Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa mientras untaba el shampoo rosa en mis palmas. Me estiré hacia arriba, trabajando su hermoso cabello bronce con mis manos.

—Mmm, fresas —bromeó.

—¿Te gustaría que use el gel para baño también? —le ofrecí, con una ceja levantada.

—No, gracias. Creo que ya huelo lo suficiente como una chica.

—Aww, ¿no crees que huelo bien? —le pregunté, mientras se enjuagaba el cabello.

—Oh, tu hueles fantástico. De hecho, lo suficientemente buena como para comer —me dijo, girándome dentro del rociador otra vez. Me giró de modo que mi espalda estuviera contra él. Escuche un chasquido detrás mío, luego un torpe sonido húmedo. Quería girarme a mirar, pero decidí que él me había girado por una razón, así que lo dejé hacer la suya.

De repente, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi estómago, su pecho estaba presionado contra mi espalda. En lentos y calmados círculos, lavó mi estómago. En vez de tardarse en mis pechos como creí que iba a hacer, les dio un solo toque y se dirigió hacia mis hombros y brazos. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro, disfrutando de la atención que él estaba dándome.

Tan pronto como el jabón tocaba mi cuerpo el agua caliente lo lavaba. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería irme. Con una jabonosa mano, Edward giró mi barbilla hacia arriba y besó ligeramente mis labios —Todo limpio —susurró mientras se alejaba.

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que era hora de irnos. No quería hacerlo. Edward sintió mi vacilación y decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se lavó lo que tenía de jabón y apagó el agua. Salió primero de la ducha, secándose rápidamente antes de tomar una toalla nueva. Subió mis brazos así podía secarme toda. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, envolvió la toalla a mí alrededor y me levantó. Pero, no me colocó en la alfombra como pensé. En vez de eso, me colocó sobre el tocador. Crucé mis piernas, inclinándome hacia atrás sobre mis manos para mirarlo.

Aún tenía gotas de agua bajo su cuello desde su grueso cabello. Pasó fuertemente su propia toalla por su cabeza y luego por su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron y pasó la blanca toalla de algodón por su pecho. Mientras se dirigía más abajo hice un pequeño sonido de maullido en anticipación. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y se ruborizó. Rápidamente se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cadera, metiendo la esquina fuertemente así no se caía.

—Aww, ¿por qué te detuviste? —le pregunté juguetonamente, hacienda un puchero.

Caminó hacia mi, separando mis piernas así podía pararse entre ellas. —¿Te gusta mirarme?

Me mordí mi labio inferior y asentí, haciéndolo reír. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó ligeramente mis labios. —No se por qué.

—Porque eres sexy —dije en una estúpidamente infantil y juguetona voz.

Él rió más fuerte. —De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

—Tú no te ves con claridad —dije.

Bajó su boca hacia mi cuello en vez de responder, y comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo suavemente. Mis caderas se deslizaron un poco hacia delante y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Supongo que con todo el movimiento, hice que se desajustara la toalla porque se cayó al piso. Estábamos piel con piel ahora y lo sentí sólido contra mi centro. Aunque el aire estaba frío, aún así con la vaporosa ducha, estaba en llamas. Él estaba tan caliente, no solo físicamente, sino también de manera literal. Él lanzó un grito ahogado, presionando sus caderas suavemente hacia delante.

—Es tan tentador… —murmuró contra mi piel.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto. Todo lo que quería hacer era empujar mis caderas hacia delante y meterlo profundo dentro mío. Quería sentir su sedoso calor enfundarse en mi humedad. Quería gritar su nombre en éxtasis mientras él golpeaba sus caderas furiosamente, gruñendo mi nombre. Pero, él me gustaba más. Lo quería a mi alrededor más que una sola tarde. No quería ser demasiado para él tan rápidamente. No quería un fin de semana apasionado. Quería una vida de momentos apasionados, si era posible.

Me incliné hacia delante, mi mano estaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras presionaba mis labios en su oreja. —Soy tuya si me quieres, pero lo seré, siempre. Promete hacerme el amor cuando estés listo. Nunca te voy a apurar y tampoco a presionar.

—Lo sé —susurró, su rostro estaba enterrado en mi cuello. —Lo haré, Bella. Quiero hacerlo. Me muero por ello.

—Edward… —dije suavemente.

—¿Si? —dijo, alejándose para mirarme.

—Recoge tu toalla.

Él sonrió ligeramente ante mis palabras, aunque parecía un poco triste y más que frustrado. —De acuerdo.

—Deberíamos regresar probablemente, de todos modos. Alice se aparecería por acá muy pronto.

Puso la toalla de regreso en su cintura y gimió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. —Quedémonos aquí.

—¿Quieres que tu hermana entre y nos sorprenda? Porque, ya sabes, ella tampoco toca la puerta acá. —le dije, mientras bajaba de un salto.

Él gimió otra vez, sus labios hacían un puchero. —Maldita duendecilla.

El resto del fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido. El tiempo nunca pareció moverse tan rápido para mi antes. Lo odiaba. Quería maldecirlo. Sentía como si me estuviera robando tiempo, alejándome de Edward. De algún modo ya era lunes por la mañana y Edward me estaba llevando al instituto antes de regresar a Seattle por la semana. Alice estaba manejando mi camioneta así yo podía regresar en ella a mi casa por la tarde y Alice podía regresar con Jasper. Ella sabía que yo quería tanto tiempo con Edward como fuera posible.

Estaba sorprendida cuando Edward salió del coche y se colocó a mi lado. Mi pie se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, aunque aún estaba vendado. Al menos las pequeñas sandalias que estaba usando eran cómodas. Cuando me puse completamente de pie, él colocó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Acompañándote a tu clase. ¿Está bien? —preguntó, ofreciéndome su mano.

La tomé con una sonrisa feliz. Él era tan dulce. Empezamos a caminar hacia la dirección de mi clase. No pude evitar notar las muchas miradas que obtuvimos. Él era Edward Cullen. El caliente estudiante de último año del año pasado. Todos lo conocían o sabían de él al menos. Y yo era la vieja e impopular Bella. Me ruboricé, bajando la mirada hacia mis pies.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —me preguntó, mientras nos deteníamos frente al pasillo. La campana aún no había sonado y el patio estaba lleno de gente. Me incliné contra la pared, deseando poder desaparecer. No creí que él hubiera notado que todos nos miraban.

—Nos están mirando —dije suavemente, mi nariz me ardía por el calor de mi sonrojo.

Él se rió entre dientes suavemente y se inclinó un poco antes de hablar. —Entonces démosle algo que mirar.

Edward cerró la distancia entre nosotros, colocado una mano en mi cadera para acercarme. Mis brazos automáticamente se cerraron alrededor de su cuello mientras nuestros labios se tocaban. Al principio fue suave, chupando y presionando suavemente, pero luego se volvió más exigente. Giré mi cabeza hacia un costado, dándole mejor acceso. Estábamos presionados pecho contra pecho, caderas contra caderas. Deseaba que tuviéramos la privacidad para continuar esto.

Gemí fuertemente cuando escuché sonar la campana, causando que Edward riera entre dientes. —Te veré el próximo fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla —llámame esta noche y dime cómo está tu pie.

Solté unas risitas. —Edward, ocho horas no harán mucha diferencia.

—Solo quiero oír tu voz —dijo, sus ojos verdes centellaban.

Me incliné hacia delante y coloqué un suave beso en sus labios. —Te llamaré esta noche, cariño.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, presionando sus labios contra mi frente. —Adiós, Bella.

—Chau —dije, mi voz sonaba triste.

Caminé el resto del camino hacia mi salón en una nube. Estaba tan feliz y tan triste a la vez. Ya extrañaba a Edward también, aunque patéticamente. Probablemente él ni siquiera había salido del estacionamiento aún.

Me senté en mi escritorio, apoyando mi carpeta. Puse mi barbilla sobre mi palma, levantándome, abatida garabateando corazones, remolinos y estrellas. Sentí cómo el aire cambiaba a mí alrededor y sabía que alguien me estaba mirando, queriendo llamar mi atención. Me giré lentamente para ver a Jessica Stanley mirándome con ojos ampliamente abiertos de manera curiosa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿Era ese quien creo que era? —comenzó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién crees que era? —dije, sabiendo que ella ya lo sabia.

—Vamos. No te hagas la modesta. ¿Era ese Edward Cullen con el que te estabas chupando la cara?

—Si —dije, levantando mi barbilla. No era chupar la cara. Era un beso entre dos amantes. No es que ella hubiera entendido eso por lo menos.

Ella suspiró ensoñadoramente. —¡Oh! ¡Él está tan bueno! Y, está en la Universidad ahora, también. ¿Cómo diablos obtuviste su atención?

Sonreí para mi misma ligeramente, ruborizándome mientas bajaba mi mirada hacia mis garabatos. —Fui a la feria con mis amigos. Me caí y él me atrapó. —demasiado simplificado, pero la verdad. Así es cómo todo empezó creo. Caí por él, o en él, quizás ambas.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan romántico! Me encantaría caerme en Edward Cullen. Él puede atraparme cuando quiera. —Jessica continuo divagando, no es que le estuviera prestando atención después de esas últimas tres palabras. Sabía que ella continuaba hablando, peor no me importó. Mi mente estaba en otros lugares más felices.

Sí, él podía atraparme cuando quisiera.

* * *

**¡Hola! Se que ha pasado una eternidad o dos desde que actualicé, pero estaba con parciales y toneladas de cosas que estudiar, espero que hyan leído las notas que les fui djando en mi perfil , Twitter y Facebook. Bueno aquí les tragio un nuevo capítulo, como les dije, esta historia tiene solo seis capítulos, así que este sería el último y el que viene el epílogo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me digan qué les pareció. **

**Besos! **

**Pd: Tengo una cuenta en Forspring como Day78, si gustan el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, pregúntenme sobre lo que quieran :)**

**Pd 2: El sábado actualizo "Compañeros de Casa"**

**Day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia se llama The Halloween Fair y pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

Edward y yo hicimos todo rápido. No es que me molestara. Pasamos cada fin de semana juntos y hablamos por teléfono todos las noches que no estábamos juntos. Estábamos completamente envueltos en el otro. Él era mi mundo ahora. Y yo sabía que yo era el de él. No había mejor sentimiento en el mundo.

Pasé Navidad con los Cullen, lo cual fue un evento alocado. Ellos nunca hacían cosas pequeñas. Pero, la mejor parte de la noche fue cuando Edward y yo nos retiramos a su cuarto.

_Subimos a su habitación, llevando tazas de chocolate caliente con nosotros. Todas las parejas estaban hacienda lo suyo. Ya teníamos el regalo del otro allí arriba. Edward tenía su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras caminábamos. Parecía que siempre nos estábamos tocando de algún modo. No se sentía bien si no lo estábamos haciendo._

_Nos sentamos en el sillón en silencio, envueltos en una manta, tomando nuestro cacao. Edward tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de mis hombros, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la suya. Estaba por la mitad cuando Edward tomó la taza de mis manos y la colocó a un lado._

_Levanté los ojos hacia él, con una curiosa expresión en mi rostro. Él me sonrió ligeramente. —Lo siento, estoy impaciente._

_Solté unas risitas —Mi regalo no es tan espectacular._

—_No, no por eso. No puedo esperar a darte el tuyo —declaró Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera dramática._

—_Sabes que no tenías que darme nada —le dije, con seriedad._

_Él puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. —Shh, ¿okay? Simplemente disfrútalo. Haz eso parte de mi regalo, ¿por favor?_

_Suspiré pesadamente, pero asentí con la cabeza —De acuerdo._

_Él sonrió y fue a buscar mi regalo. Era una cajita pequeña que me asustó. Pequeño para los Cullen significaba que costaba… un montón. Me mordí el labio para evitar quejarme. Edward se sentó a mi lado y tiró de mi hacia su regazo. Envolvió ambos brazos a mi alrededor de manera segura, su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro. Colocó la pequeña cajita azul en la palma de mi mano —Ábrelo —susurró, mientras retiraba el pelo de mi hombro._

—_Edward… —comencé, pero él, suavemente, comenzó a mordisquear mi oreja, silenciándome._

—_Ábrelo, por el amor de Dios, Bella. No te va a morder. Pero, quizás yo sí lo haga si no te apuras —bromeó._

_Suspiré pesadamente y saqué el blanco moño de la caja, luego retiré la tapa. Lancé un grito ahogado cuando vi lo que estaba dentro. —Edward…_

_Sacó el brazalete y lo aseguró alrededor de mi muñeca. Giró el encantador corazón para que pudiera leer el grabado. "EC+IS"._

—_Bueno, pensé en gritarlo desde el techo más alto, pero eso me alejaría de tu lado por mucho tiempo. Luego pensé en grabarlo en un árbol, pero, ya sabes, es malo para el medio ambiente. Así que decidí que sería más fácil grabar en plata que te amo._

_Me giré en sus brazos y lo besé con fuerza, causando que riera. —Edward, ¡eres tan cursi! —reí con felicidad entre besos._

—_Justo lo que todo hombre quiere escuchar cuando confiesa su amor… —él dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Tomé su rostro y colisioné mis labios contra los suyos —Yo —beso —Te —beso —Amo —beso —Mucho._

_Él rió, tomando mi cabello así podía estirarme hacia atrás. Sus intensos ojos verde quemaban en los míos —¿De verdad?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco. —Si. Por supuesto que sí. Te amo, Edward._

—_Oh, Bella… —él dijo, pasando los dedos por mi mejilla._

—_Ahora, es tiempo de mi regalo —dije, a punto de saltar de su regazo para tomarlo. Él tomó mi cintura firmemente, manteniéndome en el lugar._

—_Después. Quiero besar a mi hermosa novia ahora…_

_Me recostó en el sillón, casi como lo había hecho la primera noche, y comenzó a besarme. No. Era más que eso. Era asombroso. El modo en que sabía, el modo en que me tocaba… no podía estar más feliz._

No hicimos el amor esa noche, incluso aunque ambos de verdad_, de verdad_ queríamos hacerlo. Hablamos sobre eso. Pero, Edward dijo que tenía algo especial planeado para nosotros. No iba a discutir con él. Él me avisaría cuando estuviera listo. Yo era suya cuando él me quisiera.

Estaba alistándome en la habitación que habíamos reservado en el hotel esa noche. Era la noche de Año Nuevo y la Universidad de Washington estaba teniendo una fiesta formal. Edward reservó una de las suites apenas se enteró, aparentemente. No sabía de que otro modo él hubiera conseguido una habitación así. Él ya estaba abajo. Dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de que la noche acabara.

Odiaba el vestido que Alice había escogido. La odiaba más por haberlo escogido. Era un… tubo. Era apretado, abrazando mi cuerpo. Era un brillante vestido azul con lentejuelas que llegaba hasta mis muslos, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de mi rodilla. Mis pechos estaban presionados hacia arriba de manera incómoda, por el sujetador sin breteles que ella me dio. Y, la urgencia de sacarme la tanga y dejarla detrás, era casi abrumadora. Iba a tener que asesinarla. De manera lenta y dolorosa. Ella tenía suerte de estar a dos horas de distancia de mí en este momento.

Alisé mi cabello y me coloqué el maquillaje. Finalmente, unté un poco de perfume en diferentes lugares de mi cuello y mis muñecas. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis rodillas estaban temblando. No estaba segura de qué pensaría Edward de esto. Habíamos salido en algunas citas, pero siempre estábamos de jeans. Nunca me había vestido así para él antes. Aunque, sabía que él si iba a lucir muy bien. Él lucía tan bien sin importar lo que estuviera usando. Pero, la idea de él usando un esmoquin era… intoxicante.

Bajé en el ascensor, jugueteando nerviosamente con mi vestido. Seguía estirándolo hacia abajo, deseando que mágicamente se hiciera más largo. Pero, tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, nada de eso importó.

Edward estaba de pie en el vestíbulo hablando con alguien, y usando un esmoquin. Él estaba hablando y riendo, sonriendo por algo. Lucía espectacular. Salí del ascensor y comencé a caminar hacia él, determinada en tener mis brazos a su alrededor.

Un segundo después de que me viera caminando hacia él, su sonrisa se amplió. Dejó a la persona con la que estaba hablando sin decirle una palabra, y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Nos encontramos en la mitad.

—Te ves asombroso —dije, sonriéndole. Me sentí enteramente ruborizada.

—Mira quién habla. Santo Dios. Simplemente volvamos a la habitación ahora —suspiró, sus manos yendo hacia mi cintura.

Reí, mientras él me acercaba y comenzaba a dejar besos a través de mi hombro —¿No quieres bailar conmigo? —pregunté.

—Nu uh —murmuró en respuesta, besando la base de mi cuello.

—¿No quieres estar aquí para la cuenta regresiva? —intenté nuevamente.

—No —suspiró pesadamente contra mi oreja.

—¿No quieres presumir de tu sexy novia y darle envidia a todos tus amigos? —pregunté sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras lo hacía.

—Bueno, supongo que hay tiempo para eso —rió entre dientes mientras chupaba mi lóbulo —Además, quiero fotos tuyas con ese vestido.

—Si, mejor que tengas fotos. Nunca más voy a usar esto otra vez —murmuré, mientras él comenzaba a tirar de mi dentro del salón de baile.

Llevó los labios hacia mi oreja —Honestamente, estoy más interesado en cómo luces sin él.

Sentí cómo se debilitaban mis rodillas.

Bailamos, bebimos ponche, tomamos estúpidas fotos, y hablamos con sus amigos. Edward nunca se alejó de mí en la noche entera, y yo lo amé. Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas, descansando un poco, alrededor de la once y cuarenta y cinco. Estaba sentada sobre su regazo, con las piernas cruzadas, así nadie me veía nada. Una de sus manos estaba en mi muslo y la otra estaba trazando suaves dibujos en mi estómago. Su rostro estaba enterrado profundamente en mi cuello, chupándolo y cubriéndolo con besos. Estaba intentando no chillar y reír mientras lo hacía, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Él rió, jadeante, ante mi meneo en su regazo, mordisqueando mi piel. Gemí, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por un momento —Oh, Edward… para-a-a… —solté unas risitas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, lamiendo mi lóbulo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que había una pareja mirándonos. Por una chica de pelo rubio rojizo con furiosos ojos azules. Ella estaba de pie junto a un chico delgado y extremadamente moreno, el cual estaba susurrando furiosamente en su oído. Ella parecía estar haciendo puchero.

—Nos están mirando.

—Mm, no me importa —el sonrió de oreja a oreja contra mi piel, pero lentamente, se alejó un poco así podía mirar su reloj —Pero, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

Me hizo ponerme de pie y también lo hizo él —¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

—Ya verás —sonrió, colocando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Pasamos directamente junto a la pareja y escuché a la chica enfurruñarse fuertemente. Edward ni siquiera miró en su dirección. No creí que él notara a nadie excepto a mi. Su brazo estaba fuertemente envuelto alrededor de mi cintura mientras me guiaba hacia el ascensor.

—Nos perderemos la cuenta regresiva —dije, mientras él presionaba el botón hacia nuestra suite.

Él sacudió la cabeza —No, no la perderemos. Créeme. Tengo algo especial planeado —me acercó con un tirón en mi brazo, envolviéndolo alrededor de su cuello. Edward bajó sus labios hacia los míos y me besó fuertemente.

Gemí en su boca, mis manos descansaban en su cuello. Una de sus manos estaba sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, y la otra en mi trasero. Él me apretó y masajeó suavemente, la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo meneándose contra él todo el tiempo. Era bastante obvio que él también lo estaba disfrutando.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos mientras entrábamos en nuestra habitación. Me presionó contra la puerta y me besó, una mano sobre mi cabeza, mientras que la otra buscaba en su bolsillo la llave. Le tomó unos segundos encontrarla. Estaba segura de que el hecho de que mi rodilla estuviera rozando el interior de su muslo mientras mi pie se frotaba contra su pantorrilla no lo distraía para nada.

Finalmente, entramos, continuando nuestro beso. Con unas risitas, salté, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él gimió fuertemente, sus manos yendo hacia mi trasero. Vi cómo sus ojos se dirigían hacia el reloj —Diez minutos… —murmuró para si mismo.

—No podría pensar en una manera mejor de empezar un Nuevo año y terminar el Viejo —dije, mientras besaba su cuello.

—Yo si —él dijo suavemente, acariciando mi cabello —Quiero hablarte sobre algo.

—Lo que quieras, Edward —dije, alejándome un poco para mirarlo. Pasé mis dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello, jugando con los suaves rizos de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche. Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo. Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó este año. Y, sé que serás lo mejor del próximo, y del siguiente y del siguiente… —dijo, un pequeño rubor corriendo por sus mejillas —Si tú no quieres, lo entiendo. Pero, prefiero estar solo contigo en mis brazos que en una habitación llena de personas que apenas conozco.

—Soy tuya —presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

—Bella, quiero que lo pienses. No quiero que te arrepientas por un momento…

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos otra vez. —Como te dije el primer fin de semana, estoy lista cuando tú lo estés.

Me colocó cuidadosamente sobre mi pie, y suavemente comenzó a besar mis labios y mis mejillas. Lentamente, le saqué la chaqueta y la lancé al piso. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Sentía como si estuviera siendo venerada por él.

De algún modo, de desvistió antes que yo, sólo en boxers mientras besaba mis hombros y mi clavícula. Aunque, yo no tenía mucho de lo que despojarme. Un simple baje de cierre y no estaría en nada más que en mi ropa interior también.

El hotel estaba vivo debajo de nosotros. Podía oír los festejos y las risas mientras empezaban la cuenta regresiva para la medianoche.

_60..._

_59..._

_58…_

Edward me giró lentamente y cubrió mis omóplatos con besos. Una de sus manos estaba en mi estómago y la otra bajaba el cierre de mi vestido.

_57..._

_56..._

_55..._

Cayó hacia el piso en un bulto y yo salí de él, girándome en sus brazos así podía mirarlo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso apasionado, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de mi sujetador. Con un simple giro de sus dedos, la tela se alejó de mi cuerpo y cayó hacia el piso.

_54..._

_53..._

_52..._

_51.._.

Edward suspiró contentamente, una de sus manos moldeaba uno de mis senos. Mis pezones se endurecieron ante su tacto y yo respiré profundamente. Bajó sus labios hacia mi oreja y susurró suavemente —Me casaré algún día contigo. Te haré mi esposa.

_50..._

_49..._

_48..._

_47..._

_46..._

Me giré lentamente y vi la más dulce sinceridad en sus ojos. Asentí lentamente, no diciéndolo que sí ahora pero dejándole saber que algún día, si lo haría. Sus cálidas manos rozaron mis costados, mientras él bajaba sus suaves labios hacia mi pecho, besando ligeramente mi palpitante corazón. Lo sentí retumbando fuertemente ante su toque.

—Te amo —susurré, mientras él llevaba sus labios de regreso hacia los míos. Nunca obtendría demasiado de sus besos.

_45..._

_44..._

_43..._

_42..._

_41..._

Caminamos hacia atrás en dirección a la cama, mis rodillas doblándose mientras golpeaban el borde del colchón. Me caí hacia atrás, poniéndolo arriba mío. Él era siempre tan cuidadoso asegurándose de que no me lastimara. Ligeramente, sus labios se pasearon por mi pecho, llevando uno de mis duros pezones hacia su boca. Lo chupó por un momento, liberándolo con un tirón de sus labios.

Gemí fuertemente, presionando mis caderas contra las suyas.

_40..._

_39..._

_38..._

_37..._

—Te deseo, por favor —jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra la almohada, mientras que él atormentaba mi otro pezón. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

Sus ojos estaban pesados con deseo, sus labios brillando con humedad —¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza, presionando mis caderas así su dura erección se frotaba contra mi húmedo centro. Era su turno de gemir.

_36..._

_35..._

_34..._

_33..._

Tiré de sus boxers rápidamente y él los pateo hacia el final de la cama. Sus talentosas manos trabajaron mi tanga. Enterró uno de sus dedos dentro de mí sintiendo cuán húmeda estaba. Estaba empapada, el líquido ya corría por mis muslos. No necesitaba más ayuda. Ya habíamos tenido dos meses para el jueguito previo.

—Hazme el amor, Edward…

_32..._

_31..._

_30..._

_29..._

Tomó un condón de la mesa de noche, algo que no sabía que él había puesto allí. Aunque estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho. Masajeé su longitud suavemente, mientras él abría el paquete con sus dientes. Tomé el látex del paquee de aluminio y cuidadosamente, lo enrolle en él. Estaba casi orgullosa de mi misma porque lo hice la primera vez sin temblar. Él presionó sus caderas hacia delante con el toque de mi mano, sus ojos medio cerrados.

_28..._

_27..._

_26..._

_25..._

_24..._

_23..._

Quería que se sumergiera dentro de mí. Quería dejar que se ahogara en mi húmedo cuerpo. Yo era suya y lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. Pero, él tenía otros planes. Bajó sus labios hacia los míos y besó ligeramente las esquinas de los míos.

Su mano trazó la línea de mi cabello, sobre mi oreja y a través de mi mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de pasión. Comencé a jadear mientras mi corazón martillaba. De solo mirarlo me iba a venir.

_22..._

_21..._

_20..._

_19..._

_18..._

—Bella, te amo _—_susurró suavemente mientras me miraba. Lo sentí rozarse contra mi entrada y yo levanté mis caderas para sentir más de él.

—Edward, por favor…

_17..._

_16..._

_15..._

_14..._

_13..._

Bajó su boca hacia la mía y me besó fuerte. Tomo una de mis caderas, masajeándola con la palma de sus manos. La parte de debajo de nuestros cuerpos se movían contra el otro, su larga longitud me provocaba. La sentí rozarse contra mi hinchado centro y grité, cerrando mis ojos.

_12..._

_11..._

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

—No desperdiciaré otro segundo de mi vida sin estar dentro de ti —susurró, a un respiro de mis labios.

Con eso, se presionó profundamente dentro de mí.

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Hubo presión, pero solo por un momento. No era el tipo de dolor para el cual me había preparado. Mi cuerpo se relajó debajo de su calor. Sentí cómo mis muslos se inundaban con líquido. Edward gimió suavemente, su cabeza cayendo hacia delante mientras se enfundaba más profundo dentro de mí.

Vagamente escuché el festejo y la música abajo y los fuegos artificiales fuera de la ventana. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en el movimiento de nuestras caderas mientras nos presionábamos juntos. Yo era suya y él era mío.

Fue lento al principio, pero podía notar que su control decaía.

—Más fuerte, Edward. ¡Por favor! —le urgí, sabiendo que mis palabras lo descontrolaría.

Él gruñó suavemente, tomando mi rodilla y flexionándola hacia arriba. Mis piernas se abrieron ampliamente, mientras mi pierna se envolvía a su alrededor. Metiéndolo más profundo dentro de mí, se movió más rápido a un ritmo firme. Grité fuertemente, mis ojos girando hacia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Sus dedos eran asombrosos, pero no se comparaban para nada con esto. Esto era perfección. Los fuegos artificiales de afuera no se comparaban en nada a los fuegos artificiales explotando frente a mis ojos. Clavé mis uñas profundamente en los hombros de Edward, gritando fuertemente —¡SI! Sí… sí… —canturreé, mi voz temblando.

Edward silbó a través de sus dientes apretados y podía notar que él quería esperar un poco más. Yo quería que perdiera el control. Teníamos toda la noche y el resto de nuestras vidas para esto. Quería que se sintiera bien ahora. Presione mis caderas fuertemente hacia arriba, mis manos tirando de sus cabellos.

—Bella —gimió, completamente perdido a sí mismo.

—Soy tuya, Edward. Todo de mí. Tómame. —le dije, tan calurosamente como me fue posible. Su agarre en mi muslo se hizo más apretado y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. Su boca se abrió mientras jadeaba, retorciéndose fuertemente dentro de mí.

Sus brazos parecieron volverse de gelatina en ese memento. Se cayó encima mío, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello —Eres asombrosa —me dijo, jadeante, su voz amortiguada.

Solté unas risitas suavemente —Espera hasta que tenga un poco de practica —bromeé.

Él gimió suavemente, besando un lado de mi cuello ligeramente —Va a ser un año maravilloso.

* * *

_***sniff sniff***_

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el epílogo de la historia, tenía planeado postearlo ayer pero no me dio el tiempo.**

**Estoy triste de que se termine esta mini historia pero muy contenta de que les haya gustado, y le agradezco a todas las que estuvieron conmigo desde el principio y las que se sumaron después también.**

**No pude responder a todas sus reviews, pero sepan que _leí yodas y cada una de ellas_ y les agradezco porque no importa el dia horrible que haya tenido porque al leer sus comentarios simepre me quedaba con una sonria tonta en mi cara, siempre me alegraban el día. Aunque a algunas de ustedes _las seguire leyendo en mis otras traducciones _:)**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente. Háganme feliz por última vez y dóganme qué les pareció. ¡Al fin tuvieron su noche! ¡Y qué noche! Nada menos que en la noche de Año Nuevo. ¿Hay algo más romántico que eso? ¿Les gustó el lemon?**

**¡Cuídense todas!**

**Day **


End file.
